Elizabeth Riddle e a Pedra Filosofal
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Repostada. O primeiro livro de Harry Potter contado sobre o ponto de vista de Elizabeth Riddle, a filha de Lord Voldemort. Alguns detalhes do livro estão diferentes, viu? Não é narrado em primeira pessoa.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Elizabeth Riddle e a pedra filosofal**

**Capítulo 1.**

Era tarde da noite no orfanato Zitterbart, localizado no final da Rua dos Alfeneiros. A diretora do orfanato, Wanda Giacomony, tinha acabado de arrumar a papelada de seu escritório e estava se preparando para dormir.

Bom, ela o que estava planejando fazer, antes da campainha tocar.

**Wanda: ***confusa* _Quem poderá ser a esta hora? Já é muito tarde!_

Por precaução, Wanda pegou uma espingarda que havia ganho de seu avô e que usava para decorar seu escritório. Ela já era velha e não estava carregada, mas seria bom para ameaçar caso fosse um ladrão. Um pouco nervosa, ela abriu a porta da frente...

... só para dar de cara com uma mulher que aparentava ter uns 30 anos, carregando um embrulho que Wanda logo percebeu ser um bebê.

**Wanda: ***sem baixar a guarda* Em que posso ajuda-la?

**Mulher: ***aflita* Você precisa me ajudar! É uma emergência! Estão atrás de mim!

**Wanda: **Se acalme, por favor! Quem está atrás de você?

Em vez de responder a pergunta de Wanda, a mulher entregou o bebê para ela.

**Mulher: **Preciso que cuide dela pra mim. Prometo que voltarei para busca-la e... *notando algo* Ai não! São eles! Tenho que ir.

**Wanda: **Espera! Qual é o nome do bebê?

**Mulher: ***estendendo uma caixa* Aqui. Fique com isso. Explicará tudo.

Foi a última coisa que a mulher disse, antes de desaparatar dali e dar um susto em Wanda. Afinal, não era sempre que via alguém desaparecer!

**Wanda: **_Que estranho! Parecia até mágica! _*balançando a cabeça* _Deixe de bobagens, Wanda. Magia não existe!_

Com esse pensamento, Wanda fechou a porta e levou o bebê para o quarto dela, voltando minutos depois para buscar a caixa. No quarto, ajeitou o bebê da melhor forma que conseguiu e, finalmente, se dirigiu a caixa para ver o que tinha dentro dela.

Quando abriu a caixa, Wanda ficou confusa: dentro dela, havia apenas um envelope, uma chave e um bracelete com pedras coloridas. Mesmo confusa, a mulher pegou o envelope e o abriu, lendo a carta dentro dele.

_Cara Sra. Giacomony_

_Sei que vai ser difícil acreditar em mim, mas mesmo que a senhora me acuse de louca, vou lhe contar a verdade._

_Eu sou uma bruxa._

**Wanda: ***chocada* _Ela é uma bruxa? Não, isso é impossível! Por outro lado, o que mais explicaria o fato dela ter desaparecido na minha frente?_

Ainda chocada, Wanda continuou a ler a carta.

_Meu nome é Márcia Riddle, anteriormente Márcia Prince. O nome da bebê que lhe entreguei é Elizabeth Riddle, minha única filha. Eu me casei com um homem chamado Tom Riddle, atualmente conhecido como Voldemort, mas estava sendo controlada por ele através de uma poção que um de seus "amigos" me dava todas as noites._

_Noite passada, esse amigo esqueceu de me dar a poção e, no fim, escapei do controle. Eu sabia que logo descobririam, então resolvi fugir com minha filha e deixa-la num lugar seguro antes que fôssemos capturadas. Sempre ouvi coisas boas sobre seu orfanato, então resolvi deixa-la com a senhora._

_Por favor, não conte nada a ela, mesmo que coisas estranhas aconteçam. Eu não quero que ela saiba que é filha de um assassino._

_Quanto à chave e ao bracelete, serei breve na explicação sobre eles. O bracelete irá impedir que o ministério encontre Elizabeth quando a mesma manifestar sua magia e/ou usá-la, caso ela o esteja usando. Dê a ela o mais cedo possível e a aconselhe a não tirá-lo. Ah, e não se preocupe com o tamanho dele: ele irá mudar de tamanho conforme minha filha for crescendo._

_E a chave abre o cofre da família Prince, localizado no Gringots, o banco dos bruxos. Por enquanto, só a guarde num lugar seguro, e a entregue para Elizabeth caso a mesma vá para alguma escola de magia no futuro (possivelmente Hogwarts)._

_Bem, isso é tudo. Lamento qualquer incômodo._

Depois de ler toda a carta, a cabeça de Wanda estava girando por causa de tantas informações. Isso era muito bizarro! Nem mesmo o órfão mais criativo do orfanato Zitterbart seria capaz de criar uma história dessas!

A mulher olhou para a pequena Elizabeth, que ainda dormia. Não sabia se o que estava escrito na carta era verdade ou não, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa.

Aquela menina não seria abandonada novamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

10 anos se passaram desde que Elizabeth Riddle foi deixada no orfanato Zitterbart. A garota, apelidada por todos de Liz, havia se tornado uma linda menina.

Seus cabelos eram negros, como os do pai no passado. Sempre estavam presos em dois rabos baixos e curtos, que mal alcançavam os ombros, e tinha franja sobre a testa. Seus olhos eram azuis como os da mãe, e sua pele era clara como a neve.

Se o mundo bruxo soubesse de sua existência, nunca acreditariam do parentesco de Liz com Voldemort, pois a garota era bem diferente do pai: alegre, social, divertida e amorosa, principalmente com os animais.

A magia de Liz se manifestou aos 6 anos de idade, quando a mesma conseguiu levitar 1 metro acima do chão do quarto. A garota ficou tão apavorada quando isso aconteceu que resolveu guardar segredo. Sobre isso e sobre os outros acontecimentos estranhos que começaram a ocorrer depois desse dia.

As únicas que sabiam desses acontecimentos eram suas colegas de quarto e melhores amigas, Annie e Carol, que não a rejeitaram. Pelo contrário: achavam as habilidades de Liz incríveis e se divertiam com elas, principalmente depois que a garota aprendeu a controla-las.

Por um tempo, Liz acreditou que ninguém mais saberia de suas habilidades... até uma estranha visita lhe mostrar que estava errada.

Numa manhã de sábado, num dos banheiros do orfanato Zitterbart, Liz estava tomando banho. Não era surpresa para ninguém ela estar tomando banho de manhã, pois a garota sempre fazia isso nos finais de semana.

Entretanto, quando estava prestes a se ensaboar, percebeu que havia esquecido o sabonete em cima da pia. Como não tinha mais ninguém no banheiro, a garota não pensou duas vezes em levitar o sabonete até ela e continuar seu banho.

E, como não sabia que era bruxa, também não parou para pensar que não estava usando o bracelete especial dado por sua mãe, com o qual podia fazer magia sem ser detectada.

**Annie: ***do lado de fora do banheiro* Liz, você vai demorar? A Carol está fedendo muito!

**Carol: ***rebatendo* Olha quem fala! Você está mais fedida que um gambá!

**Liz: **Eu não vou demorar. Prometo.

Depois de Liz terminar seu banho, se enrolou numa toalha, pegou suas roupas e saiu do banheiro que dividia com Annie e Carol.

Mais tarde, depois da hora do almoço, as garotas estavam jogando videogame no quarto quando Wanda entrou.

**Wanda: **Com licença, meninas. Elizabeth, você tem visita.

**Liz: ***surpresa* Pra mim? Mas eu nunca recebo visitas!

**Wanda: **Hoje foi exceção. E deve ser importante, porque o homem quer falar com você a sós.

Liz ficou desconfiada: por que o tal homem que veio visita-la não queria falar com ela na presença da diretora do orfanato? Aí tinha coisa. Mesmo assim, ela não questionou Wanda, enquanto a mesma a levava até o escritório onde o homem estava.

**Wanda: **Eu vou esperar aqui fora. Qualquer problema, é só gritar.

Liz concordou, antes de entrar no escritório e dar uma olhada em sua visita: era um homem de barba branca, óculos em forma de meia-lua e que a olhava com bondade, coisa que fez a garota ficar um pouco mais calma.

**Homem: **Elizabeth Riddle, estou certo? Muito prazer, eu sou Alvo Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts.

**Liz: **Ahn... prazer em conhece-lo, Sr. Dumbledore, mas eu não consigo me lembrar do senhor. Já veio me visitar antes?

**Dumbledore: **Infelizmente, não. Esta é a primeira vez que eu a vejo.

**Liz: **Então como sabe o meu nome? A diretora te contou?

**Dumbledore: **Eu sei quem você é porque a senhorita tem uma vaga em Hogwarts, a escola de mágica e feitiçaria.

Silêncio.

**Liz: ***surpresa* O senhor disse "escola de mágica e feitiçaria"?

**Dumbledore: **Sim, Elizabeth. A senhorita é uma bruxa... a menos que a levitação do sabonete ocorrida esta manhã tenha acontecido por outro motivo.

Liz abriu a boca para falar, mas a fechou logo em seguida. Sabia que suas habilidades eram incomuns, mas a possibilidade de ser uma bruxa nunca havia passado por sua cabeça antes.

Notando a confusão de Liz, Dumbledore lhe explicou tudo, inclusive sobre Hogwarts. E quando a garota recebeu de Dumbledore a carta do colégio, convidando-a a ir estudar lá, as coisas começaram a ficar mais claras.

**Liz: **Então eu realmente sou uma bruxa. *pausa* O senhor disse que Hogwarts vai me ensinar tudo que um bruxo precisa saber?

**Dumbledore: **Sim... caso a senhorita aceite ir para Hogwarts.

**Liz: **Nesse caso, eu aceito... desde que a diretora do orfanato seja informada sobre isso. *pausa* Onde eu compro todo esse material?

**Dumbledore: **Não se preocupe, eu pedirei à Hagrid que a leve para comprar tudo que irá precisar. Se ele concordar, virá busca-la dia 30 de julho.

Liz concordou, antes de se despedir de Dumbledore e este ir embora, logo após falar algumas coisas com Wanda. Dias depois, como combinado, Rúbeo Hagrid apareceu no orfanato ás 22 horas do dia 30 de julho.

Claro que Liz ficou chocada ao vê-lo, pois Hagrid era o homem mais alto que já tinha visto. Ficou com medo no início, mas quando este mostrou ser amigável, logo ficou mais calma.

Só algo não estava claro para a garota.

**Liz: **Tem alguma loja aberta a esta hora?

**Hagrid: **Oh, não! Será amanhã que faremos as compras para Hogwarts. Primeiro, iremos buscar outro futuro bruxo. Está pronta para sua primeira viagem de vassoura?

Antes que Liz pudesse responder, Wanda apareceu e pediu para que esperassem.

**Wanda: ***estendendo uma chave para Hagrid* É a chave do cofre da família Prince. E, por favor, tome conta da Elizabeth. Ela é como uma filha para mim.

**Hagrid: **Não se preocupe, ela ficará bem.

Foi a última coisa que Hagrid disse, antes de aceitar a chave e sair voando de vassoura com Liz.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Quando Liz soube, no orfanato, que iriam buscar outro bruxo, ela não imaginava que seria num casebre localizado no meio do mar.

**Liz: **Tem mesmo alguém morando nesse casebre?

**Hagrid: **Isso é o que nós veremos.

A primeira coisa que Hagrid fez, quando ele e Liz chegaram ao casebre, foi bater na porta. Mas só quando ele bateu de novo que receberam resposta.

**Voz: **Quem está aí? Olha que estou armado!

**Liz: ***desconfiada* _Alguma coisa me diz que as pessoas que estão dentro do casebre não são muito amigáveis._

Entretanto, Liz foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando Hagrid derrubou a porta, segundos antes de entrar no casebre. A garota entrou logo atrás, depois de fechar o guarda-chuva (estava chovendo).

**Hagrid: **Não poderia preparar uma xícara de chá para nós, poderia? Não foi uma viagem fácil...

Ao olhar para as pessoas com quem Hagrid tinha acabado de falar, Liz notou que eram um casal incrivelmente feio (na opinião dela, e de muitos leitores também) e um filho tão feio quanto os primeiros.

Ela não sabia, mas se tratavam de Valter e Petúnia Dursley e seu filho, Duda.

**Hagrid: **Ah, e aqui está o Harry! *aproximando-se do próprio* A última vez que o vi, você era um bebê. Você parece muito com o seu pai, mas tem os olhos da sua mãe.

**Liz: ***surpresa* _Nossa! Eu nem tinha notado esse garoto de óculos, de tão magro que ele é!_

**Valter: ***fazendo um som estranho e rascante* Exijo que saiam imediatamente! O senhor e essa pirralha invadiram minha casa!

**Hagrid: **Ah, cala a boca, Dursley, seu cara de passa.

Liz riu discretamente por causa do "cara de passa", ao mesmo tempo que Hagrid destruía a arma que Valter carregava nas mãos e a atirava no canto da sala

**Hagrid: ***dirigindo-se à Harry novamente* Em todo o caso, Harry, feliz aniversário para você. Tenho uma coisa para você aqui; talvez tenha sentado nela sem querer mas o gosto continua bom.

**Liz: ***estendendo a caixa com o bolo de chocolate* Não sentou não, Hagrid, eu estou com ele.

**Hagrid: **Oh... obrigado, Liz.

**Harry: ***após receber o bolo* Quem são vocês?

**Hagrid: ***dando uma risada abafada* É verdade, não me apresentei. Rúbeo Hagrid, Guardião das Chaves e das Terras de Hogwarts.

**Liz: **E eu sou Elizabeth Riddle, mas pode me chamar de Liz. Muito prazer.

**Harry: **P-prazer. Harry Potter.

Depois das apresentações, ninguém falou nada, enquanto Hagrid acendia a lareira e preparava chá com salsichas. Liz logo notou, pela expressão de Harry, que ele ainda estava confuso e que não demoraria para fazer alguma pergunta.

Minutos depois, percebeu que estava certa.

**Harry: ***virando-se para Hagrid* Me desculpe, mas continuo sem saber realmente quem você é.

**Hagrid: ***limpando a boca com as costas da mão* Me chame de Rúbeo, é como todos me chamam. E como lhe disse, sou o guardião das chaves de Hogwarts. Você sabe tudo sobre Hogwarts, é claro.

**Harry: **Ah, não. *notando o choque dele* Sinto muito.

**Hagrid: **Sente muito? *encarando os Dursley* Eles é que deviam sentir muito! Eu sabia que você não estava recebendo as cartas, mas nunca pensei que nem ao menos sabia da existência de Hogwarts, para apelar! Você nunca se perguntou onde foi que seus pais aprenderam tudo?

**Harry: **Tudo o quê?

**Hagrid: **TUDO O QUÊ?

O grito de Hagrid fez Liz quase derrubar o chá, de susto.

**Liz: ***indignada* Hagrid!

**Hagrid: **Desculpe, Liz. *levantando do sofá em um salto, zangado e rosnando* Vocês vão querer me dizer que esse garoto não sabe NADA?

**Harry: **Eu sei alguma coisa. Sei, sabe, matemática e outras coisas.

**Liz: **Acho que o Hagrid está falando sobre o nosso mundo, Harry.

**Harry: **Que mundo?

**Hagrid: **DURSLEY!

Agora, até mesmo Liz estava começando a ficar com medo de Hagrid, tanto que levantou do sofá e afastou-se um passo.

**Hagrid: **Mas você deve saber quem foram sua mãe e seu pai. Quero dizer, eles são famosos. Você é famoso.

**Harry: ***surpreso* Quê? Meu pai e minha mãe eram famosos?

**Liz: ***notando o desespero de Hagrid* _Sinto um cheiro estranho. Sem dúvida, é cheiro de encrenca._

**Hagrid: **Você não sabe quem é?

**Valter: ***ordenando* Pare! Pare agora mesmo! Eu o proíbo de contar qualquer coisa ao menino!

**Hagrid: ***cheio de raiva* Você nunca contou? Nunca contou o que Dumbledore deixou escrito naquela carta para ele? Eu estava lá! Eu vi Dumbledore deixar a carta, Dursley! E você escondeu dele todos esses anos?

**Harry: ***ansioso* Escondeu o quê de mim?

**Liz: **Provavelmente, que você é um bruxo.

Silêncio.

**Harry: ***ofegando* Eu sou o quê?

**Hagrid: ***repetindo* Um bruxo, é claro. *recostando-se no sofá* E um bruxo de primeira, eu diria, depois que receber um pequeno treino. Com uma mãe e um pai como os seus, o que mais você poderia ser? E acho que já está na hora de ler a sua carta.

Hagrid estendeu para Harry o mesmo envelope que Liz havia recebido dias atrás: a carta de Hogwarts. E depois de lê-la, só uma pergunta saiu, meio gaguejada, da boca de Harry.

**Harry: **O que querem dizer com "estão aguardando a minha coruja"?

**Liz: **Quer dizer que estão aguardando sua resposta.

**Hagrid: **Gárgulas galopantes! Isso me lembra uma coisa.

Hagrid rabiscou alguma coisa num pergaminho e o entregou para uma coruja que havia trazido consigo, antes desta sair voando pela janela com o pergaminho. Liz, ao contrário de Harry, não conseguiu ver o que estava escrito, mas ao notar que Valter parecia estar recuperando o olhar zangado, percebeu que a porta das encrencas, se não tivesse aberta antes, se abriria agora.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

**Valter: **Ele não vai.

**Hagrid: ***resmungando* Eu gostaria de ver um grande trouxa como você impedi-lo.

**Harry: **Um o quê?

**Hagrid: **Um trouxa. É como nós, os bruxos, chamamos as pessoas que não são mágicas como nós. E você, Harry, teve o azar de ser criado na família dos maiores trouxas que já vi na vida.

**Liz: **Não duvido que seja no mau sentido.

**Valter: **Juramos quando o aceitamos que poríamos um fim nessa bobagem, juramos que erradicaríamos isso nele. Bruxo, francamente!

**Harry: ***incrédulo* Você sabia? Você sabia que sou um... bruxo?

**Petúnia: ***guinchando* Sabia! Sabia! Claro que sabíamos! Como poderia não ser, a maldita da minha irmã sendo o que era? Ah, ela recebeu uma carta igual a essa e desapareceu, foi para aquela... aquela escola... e voltava para casa nas férias com os bolsos cheios de ovas de sapo, transformando xícaras em ratos. Eu era a única que a vi como ela era: um aborto da natureza! Mas para minha mãe e meu pai, ah não, era Lílian isso e Lílian aquilo, tinham orgulho de ter uma bruxa na família!

**Liz: **Credo! E eu reclamava das brigas que acontecem no orfanato de vez em quando!

**Petúnia: **Então ela conheceu Potter na escola e eles saíram de casa, casaram e tiveram você, e é claro que eu sabia que você ia ser igual, esquisito, anormal, e então ela vai e me faz o favor de se explodir e nos deixar entalados com você!

**Harry: **Se explodir? Você me disse que eles morreram num acidente de carro!

**Hagrid: ***rugindo* ACIDENTE DE CARRO!

Novamente, Liz levou um susto, e os Dursleys voltaram correndo para o canto da sala.

**Hagrid: **Como é que um acidente de carro poderia matar Lílian e Tiago Potter! Isso é um absurdo! Um escândalo! E Harry Potter não conhecer a própria história, quando qualquer garoto no nosso mundo conhece o nome dele!

**Liz: **Eu não conheço!

**Hagrid: **Então vai conhecer agora, Liz: ele é o garoto que derrotou Você-Sabe-Quem. Aquele de quem eu falei durante a viagem.

**Liz: **Ah.

**Harry: **"Você-Sabe-Quem"? Quem é esse? E o que aconteceu comigo que fez eu me tornar famoso?

**Hagrid: **Bom, melhor você saber o que eu puder lhe contar, mas não posso lhe contar tudo. É um grande mistério, algumas partes... *limpando a garganta* Começa, eu acho, com... com uma pessoa chamada... mas é incrível você não saber o nome dele, todo o mundo do nosso mundo sabe...

**Harry: **Quem?

**Hagrid: **Vordemort. *estremecendo* Não me faça repetir. Em todo o caso, esse... esse bruxo, faz uns 20 anos agora, começou a procurar seguidores. E conseguiu, alguns com medo, outros porque queriam ter um pouco do poder dele...

Enquanto Hagrid contava a história, Liz se servia de mais uma salsicha, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava no chão para ouvir.

**Hagrid: **Ora, sua mãe e seu pai eram os melhores bruxos que eu já conheci. Primeiros alunos em Hogwarts no seu tempo! Suponho que o mistério era por que Você-Sabe-Quem nunca tentou convencer os dois a se aliar a ele antes... provavelmente sabia que eram muito chegados a Dumbledore para querer alguma coisa com o lado das trevas. Talvez ele achasse que podia convencê-los, talvez quisesse tirar os dois do caminho. Só o que sabemos é que ele apareceu na vila em que vocês estavam morando, num dia das bruxas, faz 10 anos. Na época, você só tinha 1 ano de idade. Ele foi à sua casa e... e...

Liz fez uma cara de asco quando Hagrid assoou o nariz com um lenço muito sujo e manchado.

**Liz: **A gente podia ter ficado sem essa, sabia?

**Hagrid: **Desculpem. Mas é muito triste, Harry, conheci sua mãe e seu pai e não podia existir gente melhor. Em todo o caso, Você-Sabe-Quem matou os dois. E então, e esse é o verdadeiro mistério da coisa, ele tentou matar você. Queria fazer o serviço completo, acho, ou então tinha começado a gostar de matar. Mas não conseguiu. Você nunca se preocupou como arranjou essa marca em forma de raio na testa? Isso não foi um corte normal. Isso é o que se ganha quando um feitiço poderoso e maligno atinge a gente. Destruiu os seus pais e até a sua casa, mas não fez efeito em você. E é por isso que você é famoso, Harry. Ninguém nunca sobreviveu depois que ele decidia mata-lo, ninguém a não ser você, e ele já havia matado alguns dos melhores bruxos da época: os McKinnon, os Bone, os Priuet... E você era apenas um bebê e sobreviveu. *olhar triste* Eu mesmo o retirei da casa destruída, por ordem de Dumbledore. Trouxe você para essa gente...

**Valter: **Um monte de baboseiras antigas.

Liz olhou com ódio para Valter, mas o mesmo não percebeu, pois estava olhando para Hagrid de um jeito ameaçador.

**Valter: **Agora, ouça aqui, moleque: aceito que você seja meio estranho, provavelmente nada que uma boa surra não pudesse ter curado. E quanto aos seus pais, bem, eles eram excêntricos, não há como negar, e o mundo está melhor sem eles. Receberam o que mereciam por se meter com essa gente dada a bruxarias, foi o que previ, sempre soube que iam acabar mal.

**Hagrid: ***apontando seu guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa* Estou lhe avisando, Dursley, estou lhe avisando: nem mais uma palavra!

Liz abriu um sorriso maroto quando Valter recuou, ao mesmo tempo que Hagrid voltava a se sentar no sofá.

**Harry: **Mas o que aconteceu ao Vol... desculpe... quero dizer, Você-Sabe-Quem?

**Hagrid: **Boa pergunta, Harry. Você-Sabe-Quem desapareceu. Sumiu. Na mesma noite em que tentou matar você. O que faz você ainda mais famoso.

Enquanto Hagrid falava, Liz estava pensativa. Não só por saber da história de Harry Potter com tantos detalhes, mas também porque estava achando algumas coisas bem familiares.

Voldemort não era um nome novo para ela. Tinha certeza de que já tinha ouvido esse nome em algum lugar antes. Só não entendia como isso era possível, pois tinha apenas 1 ano de idade quando foi deixada no orfanato Zitterbart, e não se lembrava de nada antes disso.

**Liz: **_Deve ser apenas um dejavú._

Quanto Liz voltou ao "mundo real", Hagrid e Harry já estavam em outro assunto.

**Hagrid: **Viu? Harry Potter não é bruxo? Espere, você vai ser famoso em Hogwarts.

**Valter: ***sibilando* Eu já não disse que ele não vai? Ele vai para a escola secundária local e vai me agradecer por isso. Li aquelas cartas, e dizem que ele precisa de um monte de lixo: livros de feitiços, varinhas mágicas e...

**Hagrid: **Se ele quiser ir, um trouxão como você não vai poder impedir. Impedir o filho de Lílian e Tiago Potter de ir para Hogwarts! Você enlouqueceu. Ele está inscrito desde que nasceu. Vai frequentar a melhor escola de bruxos e bruxedos do mundo. Sete anos lá, e ele nem vai se reconhecer. Vai estudar com garotos iguais a ele, para variar, e vai estudar com o maior mestre que Hogwarts já teve: Alvo Dumbled...

**Valter: **NÃO VOU PAGAR A NENHUM VELHO BIRUTA E PATETA PARA ENSINÁ-LO A FAZER MÁGICAS!

**Hagrid: ***girando o guarda-chuva, ameaçador* NUNCA... INSULTE... ALVO... DUMBLEDORE... NA MINHA FRENTE!

Hagrid lançou um feitiço com seu guarda-chuva, e no minuto seguinte, Liz caiu na gargalhada quando Duda ficou com um rabo de porco enroscado saindo de um buraco nas calças dele. Foi o bastante para Valter puxar esposa e filho para dentro do quarto, lançando um último olhar aterrorizado para Hagrid.

**Liz: **Eu já achava que ele se parecia com um porco, mas agora não vejo diferença nenhuma entre ele e um PORCO! AH, AH, AH!

**Hagrid: **Fico agradecido se não contarem isso para ninguém em Hogwarts. Não tenho permissão para fazer mágicas, rigorosamente falando. Permitiram que eu fizesse alguma coisa para seguir você e entregar as cartas e coisas assim, uma das razões porque eu queria tanto este trabalho.

Quando Harry o interrogou sobre o fato dele não poder fazer mágicas, Hagrid apenas contou que havia sido expulso de Hogwarts, mas nem o primeiro e nem Liz tiveram tempo de perguntar mais nada, pois o gigante deu a desculpa de que precisavam dormir um pouco.

**Hagrid: ***estendendo o grosso casaco preto aos dois* Podem ficar com ele. Não se assustem se ele se mexer um pouco. Acho que ainda tenho uns ratos do campo em um dos bolsos.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

No dia seguinte, como combinado, Hagrid levou Harry e Liz para comprar o material. Mas a garota não achou muito agradável o jeito que usaram para sair do casebre: o barco dos Dursleys. Principalmente porque, para caberem os três juntos, tiveram que se apertar um pouco.

**Hagrid: **Me parece um desperdício remar. Se quisesse... hum... apressar um pouco as coisas, vocês se importariam de não dizerem nada em Hogwarts?

**Harry e Liz: ***ansiosos* Claro que não.

Com isso, Hagrid acelerou o barco usando seu guarda-chuva. E enquanto não chegavam os três continuavam conversando sobre o assunto que haviam começado no casebre: Gringotes, o banco dos bruxos.

**Harry: **Por que só um louco tentaria roubar Gringotes?

**Hagrid: ***desdobrando seu jornal* Feitiços... encantamentos... Dizem que há dragões guardando os cofres de segurança. E depois, é preciso conhecer o caminho. Gringotes fica embaixo de Londres, centenas de quilômetros abaixo, entenda. Mais fundo que o metrô. Você morreria de fome tentando sair de lá, mesmo que conseguisse pôr as mãos em alguma coisa.

**Liz: **Então... aquela chave que a diretora do orfanato te deu... abre um dos cofres de Hogwarts?

**Hagrid: **Sim. O cofre da família Prince, que é a família da sua mãe. *resmungando enquanto virava a página do jornal* O Ministério da Magia anda aprontando as trapalhadas de sempre.

**Harry: **Tem um ministro da Magia?

**Hagrid: **Claro. Queriam nomear Dumbledore ministro, é claro, mas ele nunca ia largar Hogwarts, então o velho Cornélio Fudge ficou com o cargo. Trapalhão como ele só. Por isso ele bombardeia Dumbledore com corujas, toda manhã, pedindo conselhos.

**Harry: **Mas o que é que o Ministério da Magia faz?

**Hagrid: **Bom, a principal tarefa é esconder dos trouxas que ainda existem bruxas e bruxos andando pelo país.

**Liz: **Por quê?

**Hagrid: **Por quê? Ora, Liz, todo o mundo ia querer solucionar os problemas com mágicas. Não, é melhor que nos deixem em paz.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao cais, Hagrid dobrou o jornal e todos subiram os degraus de pedra que levavam à rua. Como Hagrid era incrivelmente alto, tanto Liz quanto Harry notaram que estavam chamando a atenção.

Tentando ignorar, começaram novamente a puxar conversa.

**Liz: **Hagrid, você disse que há dragões em Hogwarts?

**Hagrid: **Bem, é o que dizem. Eu mesmo gostaria de ter um dragão.

**Harry: ***incrédulo* Você gostaria de ter um?

**Hagrid: **Sempre quis ter um desde pequeno.

**Liz: **Fico imaginando como seria se eu levasse um dragão para o orfanato. A diretora iria ter um treco!

Liz e Harry deram uma pequena risada, antes de perceberem que haviam chegado à estação. Após os dois primeiros comprarem as passagens, já que Hagrid não entendia o dinheiro dos trouxas, ocuparam quatro lugares no trem (com Hagrid ocupando dois deles).

**Hagrid: **Vocês guardaram suas cartas, crianças?

**Harry e Liz: **Sim.

**Hagrid: **Ótimo. Aí tem uma lista de tudo que vocês vão precisar.

Tanto Harry quanto Liz desdobraram as tais listas e as leram.

**Harry: **Podemos comprar tudo isso em Londres?

**Hagrid: **Se vocês souberem aonde ir.

Depois de uma longa viagem, onde Harry e Liz se impressionaram com Londres (afinal, nunca estiveram em Londres antes), chegaram à um lugar chamado Caldeirão Furado, que se tratava de um barzinho sujo, escuro e miserável.

**Dono do bar: **O de sempre, Hagrid?

**Hagrid: **Não posso, Tom, estou a serviço de Hogwarts. Preciso levar os jovens Harry e Elizabeth para comprar os materiais.

**Tom: ***fitando Harry, chocado* Meus Deus! É... será possível?

**Liz: ***confusa* _O que foi que deu nele?_

**Tom: **Valha-me Deus! Harry Potter... que honra. *apertando as mãos dele, com lágrimas nos olhos* Seja bem-vindo, Sr. Potter, seja bem-vindo.

Liz observava, incrédula, todo mundo do Caldeirão Furado indo cumprimentar Harry.

**Liz: ***comentando em voz alta* Eu não imaginava que o Harry fosse tão famoso assim.

**Hagrid: **Você ainda não viu nada.

Entre todos que estavam cumprimentando Harry, Liz notou um rapaz pálido, nervoso e com um olho trêmulo se adiantando.

**Hagrid: **Prof. Quirrell! Harry, Liz, o Prof. Quirrell vai ser um de seus professores em Hogwarts.

**Quirrell: ***apertando a mão de Harry* P-P-Potter. N-n-em sei d-d-dizer que p-p-p-prazer enorme é c-c-conhece-lo.

**Harry: **Que tipo de mágica o senhor ensina, Prof. Quirrell?

**Quirrell: **D-d-defesa c-contra as art-t-tes das t-t-trevas. N-n-não que você p-p-precise, hein, Potter? *rindo nervoso e virando-se para Liz* C-c-como vai, m-m-mocinha?

**Liz: **Bem, obrigada, Prof. Quirrell. _Ele realmente ensina Defesa contra as artes das trevas? Porque, se não tivessem me dito, eu não acreditaria._

**Hagrid: ***depois de 10 minutos* Precisamos nos apressar. Temos muitas coisas a fazer. Vamos, crianças.

Harry e Liz não perderam tempo e foram atrás de Hagrid, passando pelo bar e parando num pequeno pátio murado onde só havia uma lata de lixo e um pouco de mato.

**Hagrid: ***sorrindo para Harry* Eu lhe falei, não foi? Falei que você era famoso. Até o professor Quirrell ficou tremendo de emoção de o conhecer, mas, em geral, ele está sempre tremendo.

**Liz: **Ele não parece muito com um professor de Defesa contra as artes das trevas.

**Harry: **Eu concordo. Ele é sempre tão nervoso?

**Hagrid: **Ah, é. Coitado. Uma cabeça brilhante. Foi bem enquanto estudou em livros, mas quando tirou um ano para aprender na prática... Dizem que, desde que encontrou vampiros na Floresta Negra e teve um problema feio com uma feiticeira, nunca mais foi o mesmo. Tem pavor dos alunos, tem pavor da matéria que ensina...

**Liz: **Bizarro!

Mas nem Harry nem Liz tiveram tempo de perguntar mais alguma coisa, pois Hagrid começou a bater na parede com a ponta do guarda-chuva e, do nada, apareceu um buraco que, aos poucos, se tornou um arco que abria para uma rua de pedras irregulares, serpeava e desaparecia de vista.

**Hagrid: **Bem-vindos ao Beco Diagonal.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Se Harry e Liz já tinham ficado impressionados com Londres, ficaram mais ainda ao verem o Beco Diagonal, tanto que olharam para todos os lados. Os dois, inclusive, desejaram ter 8 olhos para poderem ver tudo.

**Hagrid: **Aqui estamos: Gringotes.

Os três pararam diante de um edifício muito branco que se erguia acima das lojas, e quando entraram, cumprimentando o duende que estava na porta, Liz se interessou pelo que estava gravado num segundo par de portas.

**Liz: ***lendo em voz alta* "Entrem, estranhos, mas prestem atenção

Ao que espera o pecado da ambição,

Porque os que tiram o que não ganharam

Terão é que pagar muito caro,

Assim, se procuram sob o nosso chão

Um tesouro que nunca enterraram,

Ladrão, você foi avisado, cuidado,

pois vai encontrar mais do que procurou".

**Hagrid: **Como eu disse, só um louco tentaria roubar o banco.

**Liz: **Essa parte do "vai encontrar mais do que procurou" se refere ao dragão?

**Hagrid: **Se tiver um dragão em Gringotes, é bem possível. Vamos.

Passando pelas portas de prata, os três acabaram num grande saguão de mármore, onde haviam muitos duendes sentados atrás de um balcão realizando diversas tarefas. Os três também não eram os únicos humanos no banco: haviam outros, que eram acompanhados por alguns duendes enquanto entravam e saíam por diversas portas.

Sem perder tempo, Harry e Liz seguiram Hagrid até o balcão.

**Hagrid: ***dirigindo-se à um duende desocupado* Bom dia. Viemos sacar algum dinheiro dos cofres do Sr. Harry Potter e da Srta. Elizabeth Riddle.

**Duende: **O senhor tem as chaves?

**Hagrid: **Tenho em algum lugar. *esvaziando os bolsos* Ah, achei!

Hagrid depositou as duas chaves em cima do balcão, antes do duende analisa-las cuidadosamente.

**Duende: **Parece estar em ordem.

**Hagrid: ***tirando algo do bolso do casaco* E tenho aqui também uma carta do Professor Dumbledore. É sobre Você-Sabe-O-Quê que está no cofre setecentos e treze.

O duende leu a carta e, após devolvê-la para Hagrid, pediu para que um duende chamado Grampo levasse os três bruxos aos cofres.

**Harry: **O que é o Você-Sabe-O-Quê no cofre setecentos e treze?

**Hagrid: ***misterioso* Não posso lhe contar. Muito secreto. Negócios de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me confiou. Meu emprego vale mais do que a vontade de lhe contar.

Depois de uma viagem longa e enjoativa (principalmente para Hagrid, que quase vomitou), chegaram ao cofre de Harry, e quando o mesmo viu todo o dinheiro que havia dentro dele, quase engasgou!

**Liz: **Isso tudo é dele? Incrível!

**Harry: **Concordo. Os Dursleys, provavelmente, não sabem da existência de tudo isso, senão já teriam tirado tudo daqui em uma piscadela!

Enquanto Harry guardava um pouco do dinheiro em uma saca, com a ajuda de Hagrid, este explicava para ele e para Liz sobre o dinheiro dos bruxos.

**Hagrid: **As moedas de ouro são galeões. Dezessete sicles de prata fazem um galeão, e vinte e nove nuques fazem um sicle, é bem simples. *virando-se para Grampo* O cofre da Srta. Elizabeth Riddle agora, por favor.

Novamente, após uma viagem enjoativa, chegaram ao cofre de Liz. Não tinha tanto dinheiro quanto o cofre de Harry, mas ainda era dinheiro o bastante para a garota ficar de boca aberta. Depois de Liz pegar um pouco do dinheiro e também colocar em uma saca, finalmente foram para o cofre setecentos e treze. Hagrid até pediu para irem mais devagar, mas para sua infelicidade, Grampo afirmou que o veículo tinha apenas uma velocidade.

Quando chegaram ao cofre, tanto Harry quanto Liz acharam, quando este foi aberto, que ele estava vazio, até notaram um embrulho encardido no chão. Hagrid o pegou e o guardou bem no casaco antes que as crianças perguntassem alguma coisa.

**Hagrid: **Venham, vamos voltar para esse vagonete infernal, e não falem comigo no caminho de volta. É melhor eu ficar de boca fechada.

Os dois concordaram, antes de passarem por mais uma viagem no vagonete descontrolado e, finalmente, saírem de Gringotes.

**Liz: **Aonde vamos agora?

**Hagrid: **Vamos comprar seus uniformes. Bem ali. *apontando a loja "Madame Malkin - Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões"* Escutem, crianças, vocês se importam se eu der uma corrida ao Caldeirão Furado para tomar um tônico? Detesto esses vagonetes de Gringotes.

Os dois logo perceberam o quanto Hagrid estava enjoado e não foram contra, antes de entrarem na loja sozinhos. Logo, a tal de Madame Malkin foi até eles.

**Malkin: **Hogwarts, meus queridos?

Os dois assentiram.

**Malkin: **Tenho tudo aqui. Para falar a verdade, tem outro rapazinho agora, ajustando uma roupa. Só um minuto que vou chamar uma ajudante.

**Liz: **Tem problema eu ouvir meu MP3?

**Malkin: ***Ahn... acho que não. _O que é MP3?_

E assim, Harry ficou de pé num banquinho ao lado do outro garoto que ajustava sua roupa, enquanto Liz ficava do lado do moreno, entretida com seu MP3.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

**Liz: ***cantarolando* Near, far, wherEVER YOU ARE

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you OPEN THE DOOR

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Entretida com seu MP3, Liz quase não percebeu quando a mulher havia terminado suas roupas... e quase não sentiu Harry a cutucando também.

**Harry: **Liz, você consegue se ouvir cantando?

**Liz: ***guardando o MP3* Não com os fones. Por quê?

**Harry: **Não... por nada. Vem, o Hagrid está esperando a gente do lado de fora com sorvetes.

**Liz: **Sorvetes? OBA!

Liz correu pra fora e já foi pegando um dos sorvetes que Hagrid havia comprado, coisa que o gigante agradeceu, pois não estava sendo fácil segurar três sorvetes ao mesmo tempo.

E enquanto tomavam sorvete, Hagrid e Liz notaram que Harry estava muito calado.

**Hagrid: **Que foi?

**Harry: **Nada.

**Liz: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Harry, não minta pra nós. Você não é obrigado a dizer o que houve, mas mesmo assim não minta pra nós.

**Harry: **Está bem, eu conto.

E logo após terminarem de comer seus sorvetes, e irem comprar pergaminho e penas, Harry contou sobre a conversa que teve com o garoto pálido na loja de Madame Malkin.

**Harry: **... e ele disse que nem deviam permitir a gente que pertence à família de trouxas.

**Hagrid: **Nem você nem a Liz pertencem a uma família de trouxas. Se ele soubesse quem você é... Ele cresceu sabendo o seu nome se os pais dele forem bruxos.

**Liz: **Com certeza, eles foram. E eu espero não encontra-lo tão cedo em Hogwarts. Pelo que você contou, ele me pareceu um cara bem desagradável. E depois, o que ele sabe das coisas? Aposto que muitos bruxos incríveis vieram de uma longa linhagem de trouxas.

**Hagrid: **Liz está certa. Veja a sua mãe! Veja só quem é irmã dela!

Com isso, Harry se sentiu um pouco melhor, dando um pequeno sorriso para Hagrid e Liz.

**Harry: **Aliás, Hagrid, o que é esse tal de quadribol que o garoto falou?

**Hagrid: **É o nosso esporte. Esporte de bruxos. É como o futebol no mundo dos trouxas. Todos praticam quadribol. A gente joga no ar montado em vassouras com quatro bolas. É meio difícil explicar as regras.

**Liz: ***em pânico* JOGAM EM VASSOURAS? NO AR?

Tanto Hagrid quanto Harry estranharam o fato de Liz ter começado a tremer, completamente em pânico.

**Harry: ***preocupado* Liz, você está bem?

**Liz: **D-desculpem... E-eu... t-tenho medo de a-a-altura.

**Hagrid: **Não se preocupe: vai superar depois que aprender a voar numa vassoura.

**Harry: **E o que são Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa?

**Hagrid: **Casas na escola. São quatro. Todo mundo diz que Lufa-Lufa só tem panacas, mas é melhor a Lufa-Lufa do que Sonserina. Não tem um único bruxo nem uma única bruxa desencaminhados que não tenham passado por Sonserina. Você-Sabe-Quem foi um deles.

**Liz: **Você-Sabe-Quem esteve em Hogwarts?

**Hagrid: **Há muitos e muitos anos.

Liz sentiu-se desconfortável por alguns segundos, antes de finalmente interrogar Hagrid novamente.

**Liz: **O que vai acontecer se Harry ou eu formos para a Sonserina?

**Hagrid: ***desconfortável* Bem... ahn... Não sei... Não pense sobre isso, está bem?

Liz não ficou muito convencida com a resposta, mas resolveu ignorar por enquanto. Depois de passarem por muitas lojas, faltava apenas comprarem as varinhas.

**Hagrid: **Ah, e ainda não comprei o seu presente de aniversário, Harry.

**Harry: ***corando* Você não precisa...

**Hagrid: **Eu sei que não preciso. Vamos fazer o seguinte, vou comprar um bicho para você.

**Liz: ***surpresa* Os alunos podem levar animais para Hogwarts?

**Hagrid: **É claro! Uma coruja, um gato ou um sapo. Mas os sapos saíram de moda há muitos anos, e gatos me fazem espirrar. Vou-lhe comprar uma coruja. São muito úteis, levam cartas e tudo o mais.

Dito e feito. Os três saíram do Empório de Corujas, com Harry carregando uma gaiola com uma linda coruja e sem parar de agradecer Hagrid pelo presente.

**Hagrid: **Não tem de quê. Acho que você nunca ganhou muitos presentes dos Dursleys. Agora só falta Olivaras, a única loja de varinhas, e vocês precisam ter a melhor varinha do mundo.

Com isso, foram à uma loja estreita e feiosa escrita "Olivaras: Artesãos de Varinhas de Qualidade desde 382 a.C" e logo foram recebidos pelo Sr. Olivaras, que assustou a todos sem querer.

**Olivaras: **Ah, sim. Sim, sim. Achei que ia vê-lo em breve. Harry Potter.

Com isso, ele começou a falar da primeira vez que os pais de Harry vieram comprar suas varinhas... até tocar a cicatriz do garoto com o dedo.

**Olivaras: **Lamento dizer que vendi a varinha que fez isso. Trinta e cinco centímetros. Nossa. Uma varinha poderosa, muito poderosa nas mãos erradas... Bom, se eu tivesse sabido o que a varinha ia sair por aí fazendo... *virando-se para Hagrid* Hagrid! Hagrid, Hagrid! Que bom ver você de novo... Carvalho, quarenta centímetros, meio mole, não era? Boa varinha, aquela. *ficando sério* Mas suponho que a tenham partido ao meio quando o expulsaram?

**Hagrid: **Hum... partiram, é verdade. Mas ainda guardo os pedaços.

**Olivaras: ***virando-se para Liz* E você... AH, MEU DEUS! *olhando nos olhos de Liz, chocado* Você... é a cara dele!

**Liz: ***confusa* Do que o senhor esta falando?

**Olivaras: **Ah... *disfarçando* N-nada não, minha querida, eu me confundi. Bom, vamos começar por você, então. Qual é o braço da varinha?

**Liz: **Eu acho que é o esquerdo. Sou canhota.

**Olivaras: **Estique o braço.

Olivaras mediu o braço de Liz, antes de ir pegar algumas caixas de varinhas. Felizmente, a varinha ideal para a garota logo foi encontrada: Carvalho e pelo da cauda de testrálio, 32 centímetros.

Por outro lado, com Harry foi mais difícil de encontrar a varinha, e quando finalmente a encontraram, descobrem que era a varinha "irmã" da varinha de Voldemort.

**Olivaras: **Acho que podemos esperar grandes feitos do senhor, Sr. Potter. Afinal, Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear realizou grandes feitos. Terríveis, sim, mas grandes.

Mais tarde, quase no final do dia, os três esperavam pelo trem, e antes que Harry e Liz fossem embora, Hagrid lhes entregou dois envelopes.

**Hagrid: **Suas passagens para Hogwarts. Primeiro de setembro, na estação de King's Cross. Está tudo nas passagens. E Harry, qualquer problema com os Dursleys, me mande uma carta pela coruja. Ela saberá onde me encontrar. Vejo vocês em breve, meninos.

Foi a última coisa que Hagrid disse, antes do trem partir.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Os dias se passaram, até finalmente chegar o dia 1º de setembro: o dia em que Liz finalmente iria para Hogwarts.

No quarto, ela conversava com Annie e Carol enquanto terminava de arrumar as malas.

**Annie: **Ainda é difícil de acreditar que você vai para uma escola de bruxas. Que emocionante! Adoraria estar no seu lugar.

**Carol: **Eu também. Só estou triste que ficaremos o ano inteiro sem nos vermos. Promete que vai telefonar pra gente?

**Liz: ***fechando a mala* Hagrid disse que os bruxos não usam telefone. A forma de comunicação deles é por cartas mandadas por corujas.

**Carol: ***indignada* Cartas? Que coisa mais ultrapassada! *dando de ombros* Mas já que não há outro jeito... Melhor escrever para nós, ouviu?

**Liz: **Vou tentar. *olhando no relógio* Caramba! Melhor eu ir antes que fique muito tarde!

Depois de despedir-se de suas amigas, Liz foi levada à estação King Cross por Wanda, e depois de ser deixada lá com seu carrinho, começou a procurar a tal plataforma nove e meia.

**Liz: **_Grande. Além de ser minha primeira vez numa estação de trem, ainda tenho que procurar uma plataforma que não faz sentido nenhum. Se, pelo menos, o Harry estivesse aqui..._

**Voz: **Como chegar à plataforma nove e meia?

A voz feminina chamou a atenção de Liz, e ao segui-la, notou uma mulher e três crianças. Uma delas era Harry, coisa que Liz logo percebeu. Mas antes que tivesse a oportunidade de falar com ele, o mesmo correu na direção da barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez.

**Liz: ***arregalando os olhos* _Mas o que ele está fazendo? Ele vai bater!_

E se Liz já estava chocada, ficou mais ainda quando Harry desapareceu do nada, como se fosse um fantasma! E o mesmo ocorreu com uma das crianças ruivas quando esta correu na direção da barreira.

**Liz: **_Deve haver uma explicação. TEM que ter uma explicação. _*indo até a mulher* Com licença, o que está acontecendo aqui? Para onde aqueles dois meninos foram?

A mulher, que se tratava de Molly Weasley, ficou preocupada com as perguntas de Liz, pois achou que a mesma fosse uma trouxa. Mas ao ver o carrinho que a morena carregava, logo se acalmou.

**Molly: **Está indo para Hogwarts, minha querida?

**Liz: ***surpresa* Ahn... sim. A senhora, por acaso é uma...

**Molly: **... bruxa? Sim, sou. E respondendo as suas perguntas, os meninos acabaram de entrar na plataforma nove e meia. Quer que eu te explique como chegar até ela?

Liz concordou com a cabeça, antes de Molly explicar o mesmo que havia explicado à Harry minutos atrás. E como Harry, Liz também achou que fosse se chocar com a barreira, antes de dar de cara com uma locomotiva vermelha. Ao ler o letreiro, viu que se tratava do Expresso Hogwarts.

**Liz: ***olhando em volta* _Não vejo o Harry em lugar nenhum! Ele, sem dúvida, já teve ter entrado no trem e escolhido um compartimento. Melhor eu fazer o mesmo._

Depois de procurar um compartimento vago, sem sucesso, Liz decidiu perguntar para alguém se poderia dividir o compartimento com ela. As "vítimas" acabaram sendo duas garotas, que estavam num compartimento mais pro meio do trem.

**Liz: **Er... se importam se eu ficar aqui com vocês?

As duas garotas se entreolharam, antes de uma delas responder.

**Garota 1: **Claro que não. Fique à vontade!

Liz agradeceu com um sorriso, antes das garotas a ajudarem com suas coisas. No final, as três se sentaram, com Liz de frente para as duas.

**Garota 2: **Primeiro ano em Hogwarts?

**Liz: **Sim.

**Garota 1: **É o nosso primeiro ano também. Me chamo Daphne Greengrass.

**Garota 2: **E eu sou Pansy Parkinson. Qual é o seu nome?

**Liz: **Liz. Elizabeth Riddle, mas todo mundo me chama de Liz.

**Daphne: **Prazer. Pelo seu sobrenome, você não veio de uma família sangue-puro, veio?

**Liz: **Eu não tenho certeza. Fui criada num orfanato desde bebê.

**Pansy: ***desconfiada* Acho que já ouvi o seu sobrenome antes, mas deve ser só impressão. Conheço a maioria das famílias bruxas, e não me lembro de nenhuma família Riddle.

**Daphne: **Pansy, podemos mudar de assunto? Acho que a Liz está ficando um pouco desconfortável.

**Pansy: **Ah... ok, então. *pausa* Já sabe pra qual casa quer ir?

**Liz: **Não pensei muito sobre isso. Acho que, pra mim, qualquer casa serve. *pausa* E vocês?

**Pansy: **Sonserina, é claro! Minha família toda foi de lá, e eu não pretendo quebrar a tradição, certo Daphne?

**Daphne: **Bem, alguns bruxos da minha família também pertenceram à Sonserina. Talvez eu vá pra lá, mas, se não for, não vou ficar chateada.

**Pansy: **Fale por você.

Em poucos minutos, o trem saiu da estação, com Liz observando tudo pela janela.

**Daphne: **Você disse que cresceu num orfanato, não disse?

**Liz: ***"despertando"* Ah... sim, eu disse.

**Pansy: **De trouxas ou de bruxos?

**Liz: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Isso importa?

**Daphne: **Não ligue pra Pansy. Ela não gosta muito de trouxas.

**Liz: **Bom, eu fui criada com eles, e não os acho ruins. Pelo contrário: tenho duas grandes amigas, que também são minhas colegas de quarto.

**Daphne: ***sorriso leve* Espero que sejamos amigas também.

**Liz: **É possível!

**Pansy: ***sorriso de canto* É... tudo bem. Mesmo que você seja nascida-trouxa, farei uma exceção porque te achei legal.

Com a resposta de Pansy, Liz sorriu de volta, feliz por já ter feito amigas antes mesmo de chegarem à Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

**Voz: **Alunos do primeiro ano! Primeiro ano aqui!

Após horas de viagem, o trem parou numa pequena plataforma escura. Apesar de ter ficado meio confusa no início, a voz, que Liz reconheceu ser a de Hagrid, acalmou a menina.

**Hagrid: **Vamos, venham comigo. Mais alguém do primeiro ano?

Todos seguiram Hagrid por um caminho íngreme e estreito, até este se abrir até a margem de um grande lago escuro. Liz logo avistou o castelo, que deduziu ser Hogwarts, e não deixou de ficar impressionada: tinha visto vários castelos nos livros de contos de fada que haviam no orfanato, mas era a primeira vez que via um pessoalmente.

**Hagrid: ***apontando uma flotinha de barquinhos* Só quatro em cada barco!

Liz sentou-se num dos barcos, sendo acompanhada por Daphne, Pansy e um garoto que Liz reconheceu logo: era o garoto com quem Harry estava conversando na loja da Madame Malkin.

**Pansy: ***levemente corada* Oi Draco...

**Draco: ***sorriso de canto* Olá, meninas lindas. *virando-se para Daphne e Liz* Acho que ainda não fomos apresentados. Sou Draco Malfoy.

**Daphne: **Olá, muito prazer. Sou Daphne Greengrass. A Pansy, pelo que percebi, você já conhece. E esta ao meu lado é Elizabeth Riddle.

Liz apenas deu um aceno de cabeça, antes de olhar para o outro lado. Ainda estava em sua cabeça o que Harry havia contado sobre Draco a ela e Hagrid.

Depois de alguns minutos, finalmente chegaram ao castelo, e Hagrid bateu na porta, antes dela ser aberta por uma professora de olhar severo.

**Hagrid: **Alunos do primeiro ano, Professora Minerva McGonnagall.

**Minerva: **Obrigada, Hagrid. Eu cuido deles daqui em diante.

Minerva os levou para uma sala vazia ao lado do saguão, onde os alunos se apertaram um pouco.

**Minerva: **Bem-vindos à Hogwarts. O banquete de abertura do ano letivo vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes de se sentarem às mesas, vocês serão selecionados por casas. A Seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante porque, enquanto estiverem aqui, sua casa será uma espécie de família em Hogwarts. Vocês assistirão as aulas com o restante dos alunos de sua casa, dormirão no dormitório da casa e passarão o tempo livre na sala comunal.

**Liz: **_Entendi: é como um colégio interno, mas em um castelo! Queria ver a reação da Carol e da Annie se descobrissem._

**Minerva: **As quatro casas chamam-se Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. Cada casa tem sua história honrosa e cada uma produziu bruxas e bruxos extraordinários. Enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts os seus acertos renderão pontos para sua casa, enquanto os erros a farão perder. No fim do ano, a casa com o maior número de pontos receberá a taça da casa, uma grande honra. Espero que cada um de vocês seja motivo de orgulho para a casa à qual vier a pertencer. *pausa* A Cerimônia de Seleção vai se realizar dentro de alguns minutos na presença de toda a escola. Sugiro que vocês se arrumem o melhor que puderem enquanto esperam.

Depois de falar mais algumas coisas, Minerva saiu da sala, e a primeira pessoa a falar alguma coisa depois que ela saiu foi Harry.

**Harry: **Mas como é que eles selecionam a gente para as casas?

**Rony: **Devem fazer uma espécie de teste, acho. Fred diz que dói à beça, mas acho que estava brincando.

**Liz: ***olhando alguns alunos ficando apavorados* _Será mesmo que o garoto ruivo está certo? Hum... não, não pode ser isso. Acabamos de chegar! Não podem nos obrigar a fazer feitiço ou algo assim na frente de todo mundo, podem?_

Gritos de alguns alunos a despertaram de seus pensamentos, e quando Liz se virou, soube o porquê: diversos fantasmas passaram pela parede dos fundos, discutindo entre si e sem notar os alunos. Pelo menos até um deles perguntar para o fantasma que chamou de Frei o porquê de ter tanta gente na sala.

**Frei: ***sorrindo* Alunos novos! Estão esperando para ser selecionados, não? Espero ver vocês na Lufa-Lufa! A minha casa antiga, sabe?

Liz deu um pequeno sorriso. Apesar do choque inicial, havia simpatizado com o tal de Frei. Mas quando Minerva voltou à sala, os fantasmas saíram voando pela parede oposta.

**Minerva: **Agora façam fila e me sigam.

Se Liz já havia ficado impressionada ao ver o castelo por fora, ficou mais ainda ao ver o Grande Salão, iluminado por velas que voavam sobre quatro mesas compridas, onde estavam os outros alunos. Os fantasmas brilhavam como prata envolta em névoa, e o teto parecia o céu do lado de fora!

Os primeiranistas pararam em frente à mesa dos professores, e Liz notou quando Minerva colocou um banquinho de quatro pernas diante deles, antes de pôr um velho chapéu de bruxo em cima do banquinho.

Liz, assim como o resto dos alunos, levou um susto quando o chapéu começou a cantar!

**Chapéu: **Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente,

Mas não me julguem só pela aparência

Engulo a mim mesmo se puder encontrar

Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui.

Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,

Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso

Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts

E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu.

Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça

Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,

Por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer

Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar.

Enquanto o Chapéu Seletor continuava cantando, desta vez sobre as casas de Hogwarts, Liz tentou entender o que ele havia cantado.

**Liz: **_Então é um chapéu quem decide para qual casa os alunos vão? _*aliviada* _Ufa, ainda bem! Mas acho que não é muito agradável ter um chapéu vendo o que tem na minha cabeça. Estou doida para saber a casa para o qual ele vai me mandar._


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

_"Itálico entre aspas" - "comunicação mental"_

**Capítulo 10.**

**Minerva: ***segurando um rolo de pergaminho* Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês porão o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho para a seleção. Anna Abbott!

A dita cuja sentou-se no banquinho e colocou o chapéu... antes do mesmo anunciar a todos sua futura casa.

**Chapéu: **LUFA-LUFA!

A mesa da Lufa-Lufa vibrou, antes de Anna ir sentar-se com eles. E aos poucos, por ordem alfabética dos sobrenomes, os alunos iam sendo selecionados, com as mesas das casas correspondentes vibrando logo em seguida.

**Minerva: **Daphne Greengrass!

**Chapéu: **SONSERINA!

**Liz: ***observando Daphne ir até a mesa da Sonserina* _Depois da conversa no trem, não estou surpresa com o fato dela ter ido para a Sonserina. Aposto que vai acontecer o mesmo com a Pansy._

Dito e feito. Depois de alguns alunos, chegou a vez de Pansy, que também foi selecionada para a Sonserina.

**Liz: **_Minhas duas primeiras amigas foram para a Sonserina. E, de acordo com o Hagrid, todo bruxo mau foi de lá. _*em pânico* _E se eu for para lá? Vou ser considerada malvada pelos outros? Mas a Pansy e a Daphne, principalmente a Daphne, não parecem malvadas!_

**Minerva: **Harry Potter!

Liz foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao ouvir o nome de Harry sendo dito, seguido por burburinhos do tipo "Harry Potter?" e "O menino-que-sobreviveu veio para Hogwarts?". A garota também notou que o chapéu estava demorando um pouco para decidir em qual casa coloca-lo.

**Chapéu: **GRIFINÓRIA!

A mesa da Grifinória vibrou, enquanto Harry sentava-se com eles... sem notar a cara de preocupação de Liz.

**Liz: **_E agora, para qual casa eu vou? Meu amigo Harry está na Grifinória, minhas amigas Daphne e Pansy estão na Sonserina... Acho melhor deixar por conta do chapéu._

**Minerva: **Elizabeth Riddle!

Tirada novamente de seus pensamentos, Liz sentou-se no banquinho, um pouco tímida, e colocou o chapéu, levando um susto ao ouvir uma voz em sua cabeça.

**Chapéu: **_"Urg... outro Riddle. A última vez que selecionei um Riddle foi há uns 50 anos."_ *irritado* _"Se eu soubesse o que Tom Riddle se tornaria no futuro, teria berrado para Dumbledore manda-lo para longe de Hogwarts no momento da seleção!"_

**Liz: ***assustada* _"Você está bem? Eu não fiz nada, eu juro!"_

**Chapéu: ***pensativo* _"Hum... voltando à sua seleção, vejo que possui muitas qualidades distintas! Pra ser sincero, acho que se daria bem em qualquer uma das casas." _*pausa* _"Escute, minha pequena, você gostaria de provar que é diferente? Que não é um monstro como Tom Riddle?"_

**Liz: **_"Eu não sei quem é esse Tom Riddle, mas sim: aceito provar que sou diferente."_

**Chapéu: **_"Certo, então." _SONSERINA!

Liz tirou o chapéu, perplexa, antes da mesa da Sonserina vibrar enquanto a primeira ia se sentar com eles. A morena chegou a olhar para Harry e Hagrid, sendo que ambos estavam chocados também.

**Liz: ***sentando-se, chateada* _Acho que, depois disso, há grandes chances deles não quererem mais ser meus amigos_

**Daphne: ***sorrindo* Bem-vinda à Sonserina, Liz! Fico feliz por termos ficado na mesma casa.

**Pansy: **Eu também, de verdade. *confusa* Só não entendo o porquê de você estar com essa cara!

**Liz: ***disfarçando com um sorriso* Não é nada, não se preocupem. *pausa* Foi imaginação minha ou o chapéu teve uma "conversa mental" comigo?

**Daphne: **Não foi sua imaginação. Eu também ouvi ele falando na minha cabeça. Você também ouviu, Pansy?

**Pansy: ***confusa* Eu não!

**Liz: **Acho que, no seu caso, não deu tempo. O chapéu te selecionou para a Sonserina muito rápido!

**Daphne: **Que tal esquecermos isso por enquanto? *lambendo os beiços* Eu estou faminta!

Quando a comida apareceu nos pratos, Daphne "atacou" sem pensar duas vezes. Pansy e Liz, por outro lado, comeram com mais calma.

**Liz: ***mordendo uma coxa de frango* _Eu não entendo. Como ir para a Sonserina vai me ajudar a provar que sou diferente desse tal de Tom Riddle? Qual será o "plano" do chapéu seletor me colocando nessa casa? Será que ele quer que eu prove que nem todo Sonserino é malvado? _*olhar e sorriso determinado* _Pois eu estou disposta a provar. Então pode ir se preparando, Hogwarts!_

**Draco: ***cochichando com Pansy* Sua amiga está bem?

**Pansy: ***cochichando de volta, com um sorriso maroto* Não sei, mas algo me diz que a astúcia da Sonserina veio à tona.


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

A primeira semana de aula de Liz foi tranqüila. Matérias interessantes, professores legais... Ela não tinha do quê reclamar.

Uma das poucas coisas que estava perturbando a garota era a distância que havia surgido entre ela e Harry desde a seleção para as casas. Não que ambos estivessem fazendo de propósito, é só porque os outros achavam estranho uma Sonserina e um Grifinório serem amigos.

E os amigos de ambos não estavam ajudando. Pansy, por exemplo, vivia falando mal dos Grifinórios, e Daphne, sem se manifestar, não ajudava a melhorar a situação. Assim, a morena não tinha coragem para contar a elas sobre sua amizade com Harry.

Ela também não tinha coragem para falar com Harry, pois sempre que o via, ele estava com seu novo amigo, um tal de Rony Weasley. Liz sabia, através de Pansy e Daphne, que os Weasleys eram considerados "traidores de sangue" pelas outras famílias bruxas, principalmente pelas que passaram pela Sonserina, então não precisava pensar muito para saber que Rony não gostava de Sonserinos.

A garota não sabia o que fazer... até o dia em que teve sua primeira aula de poções. Severo Snape, o professor que dava essa matéria, não havia sido grosso com ela, possivelmente porque a garota era da casa em que ele era o diretor. Entretanto, Liz notou, de cara, que o professor não gostava nadinha de Harry.

**Severo: **Potter! O que eu obteria se adicionasse raiz de asfódelo em pó a uma infusão de losna?

**Liz: ***confusa* _Ele mal começou a aula e já está fazendo perguntas difíceis? _*olhando para o lado* _E por que ele não notou, ou finge não notar, que a mão da Granger está levantada?_

**Harry: **Não sei não, senhor.

**Severo: ***riso de desdém* Tsk, Tsk, a fama, pelo visto, não é tudo. Vamos tentar outra vez, Potter. Se eu lhe pedisse, onde você iria buscar bezoar?

**Liz: ***surpresa* _Espera: eu sei essa! Acho que vou tentar ajudar o Harry._

Liz sacou a varinha e lançou um feitiço chamado Abaffiato nela e em Harry.

**Liz: **Harry, está me ouvindo?

Harry levou um susto ao ouvir a voz de Liz, e para Severo não desconfiar de nada, fez um sinal positivo com a mão, sem desviar os olhos do professor. Liz, felizmente, entendeu o sinal, e falou a resposta antes de retirar o feitiço.

**Severo: **E então, Potter?

**Harry: **E-eu buscaria bezoar no estômago de uma cabra.

**Severo: ***contorcendo o nariz, com desgosto* Foi salvo desta vez, Potter.

Severo ficou de costas para a classe, sem notar que Harry, olhando para Liz, murmurou um "obrigado" para a garota, que respondeu com um "de nada".

**Liz: **_Melhor eu aproveitar a folga da tarde para visitar o Hagrid e conversar um pouco com ele._

Dito e feito. Perto da hora do lanche, Liz foi visitar Hagrid em sua cabana. Claro que este ficou um pouco surpreso quando abriu a porta e percebeu que ela a garota: estava esperando que fosse Harry, graças a um convite que havia feito durante o café da manhã.

**Liz: ***sorrindo* Eu posso entrar? Ou você me odeia por estar na Sonserina?

**Hagrid: ***deixando Liz entrar, surpreso* Te odiar? Eu nunca poderia te odiar, Liz! Só fiquei um pouco surpreso por você ter ido para a Sonserina.

**Liz: ***sentando-se numa cadeira* Isso me lembra de algo que esteve me incomodando desde a seleção das casas. Hagrid, é normal o Chapéu Seletor conversar mentalmente com o bruxo que o está usando na cabeça?

**Hagrid: **Conversar? Oh, sim! O chapéu costuma fazer isso ás vezes. *pausa* Ele falou algo que não devia para você?

**Liz: **Mais ou menos.

Sem ocultar nenhum detalhe, Liz contou tudo que o chapéu havia lhe dito.

**Liz: **E eu ainda não consegui entender: como vou provar que não sou igual ao tal Riddle desprezível de 50 anos atrás se fui mandada para a mesma casa que ele?

Antes que Hagrid respondesse, batidas na porta foram ouvidas, e Canino, o cachorro de Hagrid, começou a latir ferozmente. Hagrid teve um grande trabalhão para segurá-lo, mas quando conseguiu, e os visitantes entraram na casa, Liz notou que eram Harry e seu amigo Rony.

**Hagrid: **Estejam à vontade.

Os garotos não haviam notado a presença de Liz, até esta dar uma risadinha quando Canino pulou em cima de Rony e começou a lamber suas orelhas.

**Harry: **Ah... oi Liz! Queria aproveitar e agradecer novamente pela ajuda!

**Liz: ***sorrindo* Não foi nada, Harry! Amigos se ajudam!

**Rony: ***ficando de pé* Por que tem uma Sonserina desprezível aqui?

Rony olhou para Liz com raiva, mas a garota não ficou atrás: rebateu com outro olhar raivoso. Não gostava de ser insultada, principalmente por alguém que não a conhecia.

**Liz: ***levantando da cadeira* Eu já vou indo, Hagrid. Pelo visto, não estou agradando certas pessoas.

**Hagrid: **Quer levar alguns biscoitos?

Liz concordou com a cabeça, e enquanto Hagrid os pegava, a morena notou uma notícia recortada do Profeta Diário em cima da mesa, dando uma rápida olhada nele. Pelo que entendeu, havia sido um roubo ocorrido em Gringotes no dia 31 de julho, dia em que ela, Harry e Hagrid estiveram lá.

Havia algo naquela notícia que a incomodou, principalmente a parte que dizia que o cofre roubado fora esvaziado mais cedo naquele dia. E coincidentemente, Hagrid havia esvaziado um cofre no mesmo dia.

**Liz: **_Deve ser só coincidência._

E foi com este pensamento que Liz, após receber os biscoitos de Hagrid, deixou a cabana.


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

Dias depois, numa quinta-feira, chegou o dia dos alunos terem sua primeira aula de voo. Liz não estava preocupada, estava apavorada! Afinal, não só nunca tinha voado na vida como também morria de medo de altura.

**Daphne: **Não se preocupe, Liz. Uma vez que se aprende a voar numa vassoura, o medo de altura desaparece quase que automaticamente.

**Liz: **Tomara que sim! Mas, no momento, não consigo ficar calma de jeito nenhum.

**Pansy: **Você não é a única. Muitos alunos estão nervosos. *olhar sonhador* Menos o Draco. Ai ai. Ele já escapou voando de vários trouxas, sabiam?

**Liz: ***girando os olhos* _Grande. Estava demorando para ela colocar o Malfoy no meio da conversa._

Liz olhou para Harry, que estava na mesa da Grifinória, rodeado pelos amigos... e por uma Hermione que não parava de falar. Felizmente para ele (e para Liz também), o correio fez com que a garota parasse, e isso fez Liz lembrar-se de algo.

**Liz: ***ficando de pé* Eu já volto, meninas.

**Daphne: **Aonde você vai?

**Liz: **Mandar uma carta. Prometi às minhas amigas do orfanato que mandaria uma, mas ainda não tive a oportunidade de fazer isso. Encontro vocês na aula de voo.

As duas concordaram com a cabeça, antes de Liz sair correndo do salão, com destino ao dormitório da Sonserina. Como estava inspirada, não demorou muito para escrever a carta, e assim que terminou, correu para o corujal com ela.

Como era de dia, não havia praticamente nenhuma coruja. Liz já estava dando meia volta, mas um piado a impediu.

**Liz: ***animada* Edwiges!

Liz se aproximou e fez um leve carinho na coruja de Harry. Haviam se visto pouco, mas esta conseguiu reconhecer a primeira amiga bruxa de seu dono.

**Liz: **Sei que é inesperado, mas você se importaria de entregar uma carta para mim?

Edwiges deu um piado, demonstrando que não se importava, antes de Liz, finalmente, mandar uma carta para o orfanato através da coruja. Depois disso, correu para a aula de voo, e infelizmente chegou atrasada, levando um sermão da professora, Rolanda Hooch.

**Rolanda: **Está atrasada, srta. Riddle. E por causa disso, vou descontar 5 pontos da Sonserina.

Os sonserinos olharam feio para Liz, mas esta não se importou, ao mesmo tempo em que ficava ao lado da única vassoura "desocupada": a que estava ao lado de Neville Longbottom.

**Rolanda: **Estiquem a mão direita sobre a vassoura e digam "em pé!".

**Todos: **EM PÉ!

A vassoura de Liz pulou na sua mão, assim como a de Harry, mas ambos perceberam que suas vassouras foram das poucas que fizeram isso. Em seguida, Rolanda mostrou como montar nelas, corrigindo os alunos quando necessário.

E finalmente, chegou a parte que Liz temia: voar.

**Rolanda: **Agora, quando eu apitar, deem um impulso forte com os pés. Mantenham as vassouras firmes, saiam alguns centímetros do chão e voltem a descer curvando o corpo um pouco para a frente. Quando eu apitar... três... dois...

Mas antes que Rolanda fizesse isso, Neville deu um impulso forte e saiu voando. Liz, ao seu lado, levou um susto, e ao notar que o garoto estava apavorado, segurou-o pela perna com o objetivo de puxá-lo para baixo.

**Rolanda: **Voltem, crianças!

Infelizmente, não deu certo: a garota acabou pendurada, e tanto ela quanto Neville ficavam cada vez mais apavorados conforme ganhavam altitude. Pavor que só aumentou quando Neville escorregou da vassoura e ambos caíram no chão.

Liz tentou se levantar, mas uma dor horrível na perna a impediu. Em meio a dor, ouviu a professora murmurar que Neville havia quebrado o pulso, e quando ela foi examinada, descobriu que havia quebrado a perna.

**Rolanda: ***virando-se para a classe* Nenhum de vocês vai se mexer enquanto eu levo esses dois para o hospital! Deixem as vassouras onde estão, ou vão ser expulsos de Hogwarts antes de poderem dizer "quadribol". Vamos, crianças.

Rolanda carregou Liz no colo, enquanto Neville, segurando o pulso e mancando um pouco, as seguiu.

Na enfermaria, Liz foi colocada deitada numa das camas, enquanto que Neville ficou sentado na cama ao lado. Depois que Rolanda saiu um instante da enfermaria, Neville, um pouco nervoso, tentou puxar assunto.

**Neville: **Hey... ahn... Riddle, não é?

**Liz: ***virando a cabeça na direção dele* Elizabeth Riddle. E você é...

**Neville: **N-Neville Longbottom. *pausa* Eu... hum... obrigado.

**Liz: ***surpresa* Obrigado pelo quê?

**Neville:** Bem... por ter tentado me salvar. Eu nunca esperei isso... Não de uma sonserina, sabe?

Para a surpresa de Neville, Liz abriu um sorriso terno, um sorriso que nem a avó dele dava para ele.

**Liz: **Acredite: não sou como os outros sonserinos. Não me importa a casa, e sim a pessoa. Posso ver que é um rapaz legal, Neville.

Com o elogio, Neville ficou mais vermelho que a bandeira da Grifinória.

**Neville: **O-obrigado. Você também parece ser uma garota legal.

**Papoula: ***entrando na enfermaria* Desculpem a demora. Agora vamos dar um jeito em suas fraturas. Você primeiro, Sr. Longbottom.

Concentrados na fratura, nenhum dos dois notou que Liz estava um pouco... traumatizada. Em sua primeira tentativa de voar, havia quebrado a perna, o que só aumentou mais o seu medo de altura.

Se isso aconteceu em apenas duas semanas de aula, o que poderia acontecer no resto do ano?


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 13.**

**Daphne: **Então agora o Potter é o novo apanhador da Grifinória?

Dias haviam se passado desde o acidente de Liz e Neville, e naquela festa de dia das bruxas, Pansy, Daphne e Liz conversavam na mesa da Sonserina. Ou só as duas primeiras, pois Liz estava perdida em pensamentos.

**Pansy: **Foi o que o Draco disse. Não gosto do Potter, mas tenho que admitir que ele foi muito rápido quando pegou aquele Lembrol que o Draco arremessou na aula de voo.

**Liz: ***"despertando* Hein? Lembrol? Do que estão falando?

**Daphne: ***sorriso de canto* Está desligada hoje, hein? Estávamos falando do que aconteceu na aula de voo um pouco depois que você e o Longbottom foram parar na enfermaria.

Com a cara confusa de Liz, Daphne e Pansy contaram tudo que havia acontecido, e aproveitaram para mencionar a vassoura Nimbus 2000 que Harry havia ganhado.

**Liz: **Essa vassoura é rápida mesmo? Imagina se eu subisse em uma! Estaria no chão em menos de 10 segundos!

**Pansy: **Por falar nisso, já deu uma nova chance às aulas de voo?

**Liz: ***arrepiando-se* Depois do acidente, nunca mais quero montar numa vassoura. Nem mesmo olhar para uma! *levantando da mesa* Eu vou ao banheiro. Encontro vocês mais tarde, no Salão Comunal.

Pansy e Daphne concordaram com a cabeça, antes de Liz deixar o salão principal... minutos depois de quase ter sido atropelada pelo Professor Quirrell. Estranhou o fato dele estar tão assustado, mas logo deu de ombros e foi para o banheiro feminino.

**Liz: ***olhando-se no espelho* _Você vai ter que encarar a realidade, Elizabeth Riddle: enquanto não superar seu medo de altura, nunca poderá subir numa vassoura._

Liz despertou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir o que parecia ser alguém chorando. Seguindo o barulho, percebeu que via de um dos boxes.

**Liz: ***batendo na porta* Olá? Tem alguém chorando aqui?

**Voz: **Vá embora!

**Liz: ***surpresa* Granger? É você? O que aconteceu?

**Hermione: **Não é da sua conta!

Liz já ia responder, mas sentiu um cheiro horroroso que a fez tampar o nariz.

**Liz: **Credo! Soltou uma "bomba" aí dentro, por acaso? É o cheiro mais horrível que eu já senti!

**Hermione: ***abrindo a porta irritada* Agora já chega! Eu não vou deixar que uma sonserina venha com desaforos para cima de...

Hermione não teve tempo de terminar a frase: sua cara de raiva se transformou em cara de pavor, o que confundiu Liz.

**Liz: **Granger? Está tudo bem?

Hermione não respondeu: apenas apontou algo com o dedo, ainda apavorada. E quando Liz se virou, logo entendeu o porquê dela estar assim. Havia um enorme trasgo diante delas.

**Liz e Hermione: ***em pânico* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Os gritos das duas irritaram o trasgo, que partiu para cima da que estava mais perto dele. No caso, era Liz. A garota foi pêga de surpresa, mas conseguiu sacar sua varinha à tempo.

**Liz: **TRIP JINX!

Como foi o primeiro feitiço que veio à cabeça de Liz, esta só conseguiu fazer o trasgo tropeçar e cair no chão, quase esmagando a si mesma. Mas ganhou tempo para agarrar Hermione pelo pulso e correr até a porta. Infelizmente, estava trancada.

**Liz: ***indignada* Era só o que me faltava! Qual era o feitiço para abrir a port... Ah! ALOHOMO...

Infelizmente, Liz não terminou o feitiço, pois o trasgo a agarrou pela perna e a jogou por cima de sua cabeça, fazendo-a bater as costas contra o boxe. Em pânico e ainda gritando, Hermione correu para a parede oposta e se encolheu... minutos antes de Harry e Rony invadirem o banheiro.

**Harry: ***para Rony* Distrai ele!

Enquanto Harry e Rony "lutavam" contra o trasgo, Liz tentou se levantar, mesmo sentindo uma dor terrível. Com dificuldade, a garota ficou de pé e pegou sua varinha do chão.

**Liz: **AQUA ERUCTO!

O feitiço produziu um jato de água que atingiu o trasgo, jogando-o para trás.

**Liz: **ACCIO HARRY!

E com este feitiço, a garota atraiu Harry (que estava pendurado no pescoço do trasgo) para si antes que este fosse esmagado pelo trasgo. O resultado é que os dois caíram no chão, com Harry em cima dela, segundos antes de Rony sacar sua varinha...

**Rony: **VINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!

... e levitar o bastão do trasgo, fazendo-o cair na cabeça do próprio e desacordando-o.

**Liz: ***corando* Ahn... pode sair de cima de mim, Harry?

**Harry: ***corando também* Oh... desculpe.

Harry levantou do chão e ajudou Liz a fazer o mesmo, antes de todos virarem sua atenção para o trasgo desmaiado no chão.

**Hermione: **Ele está... morto?

**Liz: ***checando o pulso do trasgo* Não. Apenas perdeu os sentidos.

**Harry: ***tirando sua varinha do nariz do trasgo, com nojo* Eca! Meleca de trasgo!

E antes que mais alguém dissesse alguma coisa, Minerva, Quirrell e o zelador Filch invadiram o banheiro, sendo que a primeira estava bastante zangada.

**Minerva: ***dirigindo-se à Harry e Rony* O que é que vocês estavam pensando? Vocês tiveram sorte de não serem mortos. Por que é que não estão no dormitório?

**Hermione: **Por favor, Professora Minerva, eles vieram me procurar. *ficando de pé* Saí procurando o trasgo porque achei que podia enfrenta-lo sozinha. Sabe, já li tudo sobre trasgos. Se eles não tivessem me encontrado eu estaria morta agora. Harry enfiou a varinha no nariz do trasgo, e a Riddle e o Rony o derrubaram. Não tiveram tempo de chamar ninguém. O trasgo ia acabar comigo quando eles chegaram.

**Liz: ***chocada* _Eu não acredito no que estou vendo! Hermione Granger contando uma mentira?! Só posso estar sonhando!_

**Minerva: **Bem... nesse caso... senhorita Granger, que bobagem! Como pôde pensar em enfrentar um trasgo montanhês sozinha?! Grifinória vai perder cinco pontos por isso. Estou muito desapontada. Se não estiver machucada é melhor ir embora para a torre de Grifinória. Os alunos estão acabando de festejar o Dia das Bruxas em suas casas.

Depois que Hermione se retirou, Minerva virou-se para Harry, Rony e Liz.

**Minerva: **Bem, eu continuo achando que vocês tiveram sorte, mas não há muitos do primeiro ano que pudessem enfrentar um trasgo montanhês adulto. Senhores Potter e Weasley, cada um de vocês ganha cinco pontos para a Grifinória. E o mesmo vale para você também, senhorita Riddle: cinco pontos para a Sonserina. O Prof. Dumbledore será informado. Podem ir.

Os três saíram do banheiro, com os rapazes indo para um lado e Liz indo para o outro. Ainda estava com um pouco de dor nas costas, mas isso não importava muito. Sem dúvida, teria uma boa história para contar à Pansy e Daphne.


	14. Chapter 14

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 14.**

Com a chegada do mês de novembro, chegou também, além do frio, a temporada de quadribol, e os alunos estavam ansiosos. Liz não queria admitir, nem mesmo às amigas, mas também estava doida para ver um jogo, mesmo tendo medo de altura.

Sentada entre Pansy e Daphne, e segurando um binóculo, a garota observava o jogo, torcendo, internamente, por Harry. Se o que havia acontecido na aula de voo era mesmo verdade, então Liz não duvidaria da capacidade de seu amigo.

Com o sinal de Madame Hooch, os jogadores montaram em suas vassouras e se ergueram no ar, iniciando a partida.

**Lino: ***narrando o jogo* E a goles foi de pronto rebatida por Angelina Johnson de Grifinória. Que ótima artilheira é essa menina, e bonita também.

**Minerva: **JORDAN!

**Lino: **Desculpe, professora. *pausa* E ela está realmente jogando com força total, um passe lindo para Alícia Spinnet, um bom achado de Olívio Wood, no ano passado ficou no time de reserva. De volta à Johnson e... não, Sonserina tomou a goles. O capitão da Sonserina rouba a goles e sai correndo. Marcos está voando como uma águia lá no alto. Ele vai mar... não, foi impedido por uma excelente intervenção do goleiro de Grifinória, Olívio, e Grifinória fica com a goles.

Conforme via o jogo, Liz não parava de pensar o quanto tinha sorte por não estar naquele campo. E ela que reclamava das boladas que recebia de Annie quando jogavam futebol no orfanato. A violência do futebol não chegava nem aos pés da violência no quadribol!

**Lino: **PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!

**Pansy: ***irritada* DROGA! JUÍZA LADRA!

**Daphne: ***indignada* Pansy, quer parar com isso? No Quadribol se ganha, se empata ou se perde!

**Liz: **Eu concordo. Tá querendo levar uma suspensão?

**Pansy: ***respirando fundo, tentando se acalmar* Está bem, eu vou me acalmar. É só o Potter não pegar o pomo de ouro que eu não terei motivos para abrir um escândalo.

Daphne e Liz deram suspiros derrotados, antes de voltarem a prestar atenção no jogo. Lino Jordan continuava narrando, e Liz não desgrudou os olhos de Harry quando este localizou o pomo... ficando indignada quando Marcos bloqueou Harry e quase o fez cair da vassoura.

**Torcida da Grifinória: **FALTA!

**Liz: **_Agora eu tenho certeza: futebol é bem menos violento._

**Lino: **Então... depois dessa desonestidade óbvia e repugnante...

**Minerva: **Jordan!

**Lino: **Quero dizer, depois dessa falta clara e revoltante...

**Minerva: ***ameaçadora* Jordan, estou-lhe avisando...

**Lino: **Muito bem, muito bem. Marcos quase matou o apanhador da Grifinória, o que pode acontecer com qualquer um, tenho certeza, portanto uma penalidade a favor de Grifinória. Spinnet bate para fora, sem problema, e continuamos o jogo, com a Grifinória ainda com a posse da bola.

O jogo prosseguiu, e não demorou muito para a Sonserina marcar ponto. Pansy vibrou junto com Liz (esta, mais por educação) e os outros sonserinos, até notar que Daphne estava olhando para cima com seu binóculo.

**Pansy: **Daphne, o que está fazendo? O jogo é mais pra baixo!

**Daphne: **Eu tô é observando o Potter ficando maluco.

**Liz: ***confusa* Do que está falando?

**Daphne: **Ele está fazendo um ziguezague esquisito com a vassoura. Veja por você mesma!

Liz seguiu o conselho de Daphne e olhou para cima com seu binóculo, ficando chocada ao notar que Harry estava pendurado apenas por uma mão!

E ela não foi a única que notou isso: logo, todos os alunos na arquibancada estavam apontando para o garoto, apavorados.

**Pansy: **Eu já ouvi falar de jogadores que fazem loucuras durante o jogo para aparecer, mas isso é ridículo! Se o Potter não parar com isso, vai acabar caindo! Não que isso seja uma coisa ruim e...

**Daphne e Liz: ***indignadas* PANSY!

**Pansy: **Tá bom, tá bom. Não falo mais nada. Fala sério! Vocês estão muito chatas hoje!

Liz ficava cada vez mais apavorada, enquanto observava Harry. E de tão concentrada em fazer isso, não notou Severo Snape gritando quando suas roupas pegaram fogo. E quando a varinha de Harry finalmente parou, e o garoto voltou a montar na vassoura, a garota soltou um suspiro de alívio.

Depois de alguns minutos, Harry acabou apanhando o pomo, embora muitas pessoas tenham feito caras de nojo quando ele o cuspiu.

**Pansy: ***indignada novamente* Hey, isso não vale! Ele não agarrou o pomo com a mão!

**Daphne: **O objetivo, Pansy, é agarrar o pomo, não importa como. E apesar de não termos vencido, foi um ótimo jogo.

**Pansy: **VOCÊ ESTÁ DO LADO DE QUEM, AFINAL?! *olhando em volta* Ué, cadê a Liz?

Liz havia saído da arquibancada instantes antes, encontrando-se mais tarde na cabana de Hagrid tomando chá. O trio dourado também estava lá, e Rony não estava gostando muito da presença da garota ali, mas decidiu não falar nada por respeito ao Hagrid.

**Rony:** *para Harry*Foi Snape. Hermione e eu vimos. Ele estava azarando a sua vassoura, murmurando, não despregava os olhos de você.

**Hagrid: **Bobagens. Por que Snape faria uma coisa dessas?

Após o trio dourado se entreolhar, Harry se pronunciou.

**Harry: **Descobri uma coisa. Ele tentou passar pelo cachorro de três cabeças no Dia das Bruxas. Levou uma mordida. Achamos que estava tentando roubar o que o cachorro está guardando.

Liz ficou surpresa com o que Harry disse, ao mesmo tempo em que Hagrid deixava cair o bule de chá e lhe dava um susto.

**Hagrid: **Como é que vocês sabem da existência do Fofo?

**Harry: **Fofo?

**Hagrid: **É, ele é meu! Comprei-o de um grego que conheci num bar no ano passado.

**Liz: ***indignada* Você trouxe um cérbero para dentro de Hogwarts?! Tá maluco?! Eles são perigosos!

**Hagrid: **Nem sempre. Emprestei-o a Dumbledore para guardar o...

**Harry: ***ansioso* O quê?

**Hagrid: ***impaciente* Não me perguntem mais nada. É segredo.

**Harry: **Mas Snape está tentando roubá-lo!

**Hagrid: **Bobagens. Snape é professor de Hogwarts, não faria uma coisa dessas.

**Hermione: **Então por que ele tentou matar Harry? Eu conheço uma azaração quando vejo uma, Rúbeo, já li tudo sobre o assunto! A pessoa precisa manter contato visual e Snape nem ao menos piscava, eu vi!

**Liz: **Ele não era o único olhando para Harry.

**Hagrid: ***firme* Estou dizendo que vocês estão enganados! Não sei por que a vassoura de Harry estava agindo daquela forma, mas Snape não iria tentar matar um aluno! Agora escutem bem: vocês estão se metendo em coisas que não são de sua conta. Isso é perigoso. Esqueçam aquele cachorro e esqueçam o que ele está guardando. Isso é coisa do Prof. Dumbledore com o Nicolau Flamel.

**Harry: ***exclamando* Ah-Ah! Então tem alguém chamado Nicolau Flamel metido na jogada, é?

**Liz: ***olhando a indignação de Hagrid consigo mesmo* _Coitado do Hagrid. Ele precisa aprender melhor a guardar segredo!_


	15. Chapter 15

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 15.**

O tempo passou depressa, e logo todos em Hogwarts estavam comemorando a chegada do natal. Liz, infelizmente, não era um deles, e Daphne logo percebeu isso quando, ao ir ao salão principal, encontrou a amiga chorando na mesa da Sonserina.

**Daphne: ***preocupada* O que houve, Liz? Por que você está chorando?

Liz enxugou as lágrimas e olhou para Daphne. Era um momento triste, mas primeira tinha certeza de que a segunda a compreenderia melhor do que Pansy.

**Liz: **Eu não tenho mais amigas.

**Daphne: ***chocada* Como é?! De onde você tirou isso?! Eu sou sua amiga! E a Pansy também!

**Liz: **Eu sei, mas... *fungando* ... mas agora vocês são as únicas amigas que eu tenho.

**Daphne: **E as suas amigas do orfanato? As tais Carol e Annie?

**Liz: ***assoando o nariz num lenço* Quando eu escrevi para elas pela última vez, duas semanas atrás, recebi como resposta uma carta da diretora do orfanato. As duas foram adotadas por um casal brasileiro, e agora nunca mais nos veremos!

Daphne abraçou Liz, deixando-a chorar em seu ombro. Claro que estava encharcando suas vestes, mas ela estava preocupada demais com a amiga para se importar com isso.

**Daphne: **Lamento muito, Liz, de verdade. Se tiver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para te animar, não hesite em pedir.

Liz soltou o abraço e olhou para Daphne, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

**Liz: **Você promete que será minha amiga para sempre, mesmo que façamos escolhas diferentes ou inesperadas?

Daphne se surpreendeu com a pergunta, mas respondeu assim mesmo, do jeito mais sincero possível.

**Daphne: **Eu prometo, Liz. Seremos amigas para sempre. Mesmo se, no futuro, você decidir se casar com um elfo doméstico.

**Liz: **Ah, isso não vai acontecer!

As duas riram juntas da piada de Daphne, mas quando esta se lembrou de um detalhe, ficou séria.

**Liz: ***confusa* O que foi?

**Daphne: **Eu havia decidido antes que iria passar o natal em casa, mas agora já não tenho tanta certeza.

**Liz: **Daphne, você não precisa deixar de passar o natal com sua família por minha causa! Eu vou ficar bem, de verdade.

**Daphne: **Podemos escrever uma para a outra, pelo menos?

**Liz: **É claro!

As duas se abraçaram novamente, antes de Daphne sair do salão principal com o objetivo de ir arrumar suas coisas. Liz olhou em volta e reparou que não havia mais ninguém no local além dela e de dois professores que estavam ajudando com a decoração de natal: Minerva Flitwick.

Bem, não havia ninguém até Hagrid e o trio dourado aparecerem, carregando uma enorme árvore.

**Minerva: **Ah, Hagrid, a última árvore. Ponha naquele canto ali, por favor.

Harry olhava em volta, até seu olhar parar em Liz. Quando esta o notou, ele foi até ela.

**Harry: **Vi seu nome na lista dos alunos que passarão o natal em Hogwarts. Confesso que fiquei um pouco surpreso. *notando algo* O que houve com os seus olhos? Parecem tão inchados!

**Liz: **Ah, é uma longa história. Eu te conto mais tarde. E acho que seus amigos estão te chamando!

Liz apontou Rony e Hermione acenando para Harry, sendo que o ruivo estava encarando a primeira com raiva. Liz girou os olhos por tamanha infantilidade, antes de seguir Harry até onde os amigos dele e Hagrid estavam.

**Rony: ***irritado* Por que você sempre aparece nos momentos mais desagradáveis?

**Hermione: ***indignada* Rony!

**Liz: ***rebatendo, séria* Para impedir que você os torne mais desagradáveis ainda.

**Rony: **Ora, sua...

**Hagrid: **Já chega, vocês dois. Não podem se dar bem nem mesmo no natal?!

**Liz: **Foi ele que começou!

**Hermione: **Ah, lembrei! Harry, Rony, falta meia hora para o almoço, devíamos estar na biblioteca!

**Rony: **Ih, é mesmo. Vou deixar passar desta vez, Riddle.

Os cinco saíram do salão principal, antes de Hagrid se pronunciar.

**Hagrid: **Biblioteca?! Na véspera das férias?! Não estão estudando demais?!

**Harry: **Ah, não estamos estudando. Desde que você mencionou o Nicolau Flamel estamos tentando descobrir quem ele é.

**Hagrid: ***chocado* Vocês o quê?! Ouçam aqui: já disse a vocês, parem com isso. Não é da sua conta o que o cachorro está guardando.

**Hermione: **Só queremos saber quem é Nicolau Flamel, só isso!

**Harry: **A não ser que você queira nos dizer e nos poupar o trabalho? Já devemos ter consultado uns cem livros e não o encontramos em lugar nenhum. Que tal nos dar uma pista? Sei que já li o nome dele em algum lugar.

**Hagrid: **Não digo uma palavra.

**Rony: **Então vamos ter que descobrir sozinhos.

O trio se afastou de Hagrid e Liz, deixando-os sozinhos.

**Hagrid: **Esses meninos... Uma hora vão acabar se metendo em encrencas.

**Liz: **Não pode mesmo dizer a eles quem é Nicolau Flamel?

**Hagrid: **Ah, não comece você também! Eu já disse que esse é um assunto entre ele e Dumbledore.

**Liz: **Está bem, não vou insistir. Vejo você mais tarde.

Liz despediu-se de Hagrid, antes de sair dali. No fundo, ela estava tão curiosa quando o trio dourado. Pena que era uma sonserina, senão poderia ajuda-los nas pesquisas! Harry, e talvez Hermione, provavelmente não se importariam, mas era bastante improvável que Rony fosse aceitar. Ele a odiava!

Mas Liz acreditava em Harry e tinha certeza de que conseguiria descobrir quem era Nicolau Flamel.


	16. Chapter 16

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 16.**

RONC!

Poucos dias depois, no meio da noite, Liz foi acordada por um ronco alto, o que a assustou um pouco. Afinal, Pansy e Daphne haviam ido passar o natal em casa, deixando o dormitório só para ela! Sendo assim, de onde estaria vindo esse ronco?

Quando o ronco aconteceu de novo, a garota teve a resposta para suas dúvidas: era sua barriga que estava roncando. Suspirando, Liz levantou da cama e vestiu um roupão.

**Liz: **_Eu devia ter comido mais no jantar. Agora vou ter que assaltar a cozinha, ninguém merece!_

Tomando o cuidado para não fazer barulho, Liz deixou o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, rumo à cozinha.

A garota estava confiante, mas se assustou ao ouvir passos. E mais ainda quando não viu ninguém! Como isso era possível?

**Voz: **Liz?

**Liz: **AAAHHH...

Liz cobriu a boca para abafar o grito, se arrependendo por não ter trazido sua varinha. E quando Harry Potter apareceu do nada, como se estivesse invisível, quase que gritou de novo.

**Liz: **D-de onde você saiu?!

**Harry: **Desculpe, eu não queria te assustar.

**Liz: ***indignada* Então não apareça do nada! *pausa* Aliás, como fez isso? E o que está fazendo aqui? O Salão Comunal da Grifinória é alguns andares para cima!

**Harry: ***suspirando* Eu vim ver o espelho.

**Liz: ***confusa* Espelho? Que espelho?

**Harry: **Vem comigo e eu te mostro.

Curiosa, Liz seguiu Harry até uma sala, e quando entraram nela, a garota estranhou estarem diante de um espelho grande.

**Liz: **É um espelho bonito, mas não vejo nada demais.

**Harry: **Você não está vendo meus pais?

**Liz: ***ficando de frente pro espelho* Não, eu só vejo você e eu. Mas, por alguma razão, estamos vestindo o uniforme da Grifinória. *pausa* Deveria aparecer algo diferente?

Antes que Harry respondesse, uma voz se pronunciou.

**Voz: **Então, outra vez aqui, Harry?

Os dois viraram-se para trás, assustados, encontrando Alvo Dumbledore sentado numa mesa junto à parede.

**Harry: **Eu... eu não vi o senhor.

**Dumbledore: ***sorrindo* É estranho como você pode ficar míope quando está invisível.

**Liz: **Eu não estava invisível e, mesmo assim, não vi o senhor.

**Dumbledore: **Isso ocorre ás vezes. *sentando-se no chão ao lado de Harry* Então... vocês, como centenas antes de vocês, descobriram os prazeres no Espelho de Ojesed.

**Harry: **Eu não sabia que se chamava assim, professor.

**Dumbledore: **Mas espero que a essa altura você já tenha percebido o que ele faz?

**Harry: **Bom... me mostra a minha família...

**Dumbledore: **E mostrou o seu amigo Rony como chefe dos monitores.

**Harry: ***surpreso* Como o senhor soube disso?

**Dumbledore: **Eu não preciso de uma capa para me tornar invisível.

**Liz: **_Isso explica o porquê de não o termos visto antes. _Professor, eu também me vi diferente no espelho. Por que isso aconteceu?

**Dumbledore: **Deixem-me explicar. O homem mais feliz do mundo poderia usar o Espelho de Ojesed como um espelho normal, ou seja, ele olharia e se veria exatamente como é. Isso os ajuda a pensar.

**Harry: **Acho... que ele mostra o que desejamos...

**Liz: **Seja o que for que desejemos...

**Dumbledore: **Sim e não. Mostra-nos nada mais nem menos do que o desejo mais íntimo, mais desesperado de nossos corações. Você, Harry, que nunca conheceu sua família, a vê de pé à sua volta. Você, Elizabeth, que valoriza muito sua amizade com Harry, se vê junto com ele na Grifinória. E Ronald Weasley, que sempre teve os irmãos a lhe fazerem sombra, vê-se sozinho, melhor que todos os irmãos. Porém, o espelho não nos dá nem o conhecimento nem a verdade. Já houve homens que definharam diante dele, fascinados pelo que viram, ou enlouqueceram sem saber se o que o espelho mostrava era real ou sequer possível.

**Liz: **Bom, eu sei que o que vi não é real. Fui escolhida para a Sonserina, e não se pode mudar a escolha do Chapéu Seletor.

**Dumbledore: **E seu sentimento de amizade por Harry ficou diferente por estar em outra casa?

Liz ficou pensativa, antes de responder negativamente com a cabeça.

**Dumbledore: **O espelho vai ser levado para uma nova casa amanhã, crianças, e peço que vocês não voltem a procura-lo. Se algum dia o encontrarem, estarão preparados. Não faz bem viverem sonhando e se esquecerem de viver, lembrem-se. E agora, por que vocês não voltam a dormir?

**Liz: ***levando a mão à barriga* Eu vou, assim que comer alguma coisa.

**Dumbledore: ***estendendo uma maçã* Deve ser o suficiente para segurar sua fome até amanhã.

**Liz: ***recebendo a maçã* Obrigada.

**Harry: **Senhor, Prof. Dumbledore? Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

**Dumbledore: **Obviamente você acabou de me perguntar. Mas pode me perguntar mais uma coisa.

**Harry: **O que é que o senhor vê quando se olha no espelho?

**Dumbledore: **Eu? Eu me vejo segurando um par de grossas meias de lã.

**Liz: ***incrédula* O senhor está falando sério?!

**Dumbledore: **Sim. As meias nunca são suficientes. Mais um Natal chegou e passou e não ganhei nem um par. As pessoas insistem em me dar livros. Agora, é melhor vocês irem.

Harry e Liz cobriram-se com a Capa de Invisibilidade do primeiro e foram embora.

**Liz: ***mastigando a maçã* Eu acho que o professor não foi sincero com a resposta.

**Harry: **É possível, mas compreensível. Afinal, foi uma pergunta muito pessoal. Bom, chegamos à porta do Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Até logo, Liz.

**Liz: **Até logo, Harry.

Os dois se despediram com um abraço, antes de Liz entrar no Salão Comunal e de Harry ir embora.


	17. Chapter 17

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 17.**

Mesmo o término das férias e o retorno de Pansy e Daphne impediram Liz de continuar visitando Hagrid em sua cabana. E em uma de suas visitas, a garota percebeu que todas as cortinas estavam fechadas, mas ela sabia que Hagrid estava em casa.

O que será que ele estava escondendo? Com essa pergunta em mente, Liz bateu na porta.

**Hagrid: ***dentro da casa* Quem é?

**Liz: **Sou eu, Hagrid! A Liz!

Hagrid deixou Liz entrar na cabana e, de cara, a garota notou que o lugar estava bem quente.

**Liz: **Nossa, que calor! Qual é o motivo desse calor todo?

Antes que Hagrid tivesse a chance de responder, alguém bateu na porta novamente. Depois de descobrir quem era, Hagrid abriu a porta novamente, deixando o trio dourado entrar.

**Rony: ***indignando-se ao ver Liz* De novo, Riddle? Por que você tem que estar em todo lugar que nós vamos?

**Liz: ***rebatendo, séria* Se você está incomodado, Weasley, a porta fica bem atrás de você.

**Hermione: **Agora não, por favor. Temos assuntos mais importantes que a briga de vocês para tratar.

Todos se sentaram, antes de Hagrid se pronunciar.

**Hagrid: **Então, vocês queriam me perguntar uma coisa?

**Harry: **Queríamos. Estivemos pensando se você poderia nos dizer o que mais está protegendo a Pedra Filosofal além de Fofo.

**Liz: ***confusa* _Pedra Filosofal? Do que eles estão falando? _

**Hagrid: ***amarrando a cara* Claro que não posso dizer. Primeiro, eu mesmo não sei. Segundo, vocês sabem demais, de modo que eu não diria a vocês se soubesse. Aquela pedra está aqui por uma boa razão. Quase foi roubada de Gringotes. Suponho que vocês já chegaram a essa conclusão. Fico até espantado que saibam da existência de Fofo.

**Hermione: **Ah, vamos, Rúbeo! Talvez você não queira nos dizer, mas você sabe tudo o que acontece por aqui. Só estávamos querendo saber realmente quem fez o feitiço de proteção! Estávamos querendo saber em quem Dumbledore teria confiado o suficiente para ajuda-lo, além de você!

**Liz: **_Então é isso que estava naquele embrulho em Gringotes. Já li sobre essas pedras num livro que a Carol me emprestou, mas é apenas uma lenda! Ou não?_

**Hagrid: **Bom, acho que não poderia fazer mal contar isso. Vamos ver: ele pediu Fofo emprestado para mim, depois alguns professores fizeram os feitiços. *contando nos dedos* A Profa. Sprout... o Prof. Flitwick... a Profa. Minerva... o Prof. Quirrell... E o próprio Dumbledore também fez alguma coisa, é claro. Um momento, esqueci alguém. Ah, sim, o Prof. Snape.

**Harry: **Snape?!

**Hagrid: **É, vocês não continuam insistindo naquela ideia, ou continuam? Olhem, Snape ajudou a proteger a Pedra, não está prestes a roubá-la.

**Liz: **Com tantos feitiços e um cérbero, parece impossível ter acesso à essa pedra.

**Harry: ***ansioso* Você é o único que sabe como passar pelo Fofo, não é, Rúbeo? E você não diria a ninguém, não é? Nem mesmo a um dos professores?

**Hagrid: **Ninguém sabe a não ser eu e Dumbledore.

**Liz: ***levantando da cadeira* Credo! Agora esse calor está insuportável! Podemos abrir uma janela, pelo menos? *notando algo* E o que é isso na lareira?

Todos olharam para o que havia na lareira: um enorme ovo negro.

**Rony: **Onde foi que você arranjou isso, Rúbeo? *olhando mais de perto* Isso deve ter-lhe custado uma fortuna!

**Hagrid: **Ganhei. Na noite passada. Eu estava na vila tomando uns tragos e entrei num joguinho de cartas com um estranho. Acho que ele ficou bem contente de se livrar do ovo, para ser sincero.

**Liz: **Pelo tamanho do ovo, só falta sair um dragão daí de dentro! *pausa* Vai sair um dragão daí de dentro?

**Hagrid: **Vai. Eu mesmo peguei um livro na biblioteca, chamado "A criação de dragões como prazer e fonte de renda". Meio desatualizado, mas serve. Esse é um dragão norueguês. São raros esses. Quando o dragão nascer, eu mando um bilhete para avisar.

Dito e feito. Dias depois, quando o ovo começou a furar, lá estavam Liz e o trio dourado na cabana de Hagrid. E como esperado, acabaram testemunhando o nascimento do dragão... que tentou morder os dedos de Hagrid quando este quis fazer-lhe cafuné.

**Hermione: **Rúbeo, exatamente com que rapidez um dragão norueguês cresce?

Hagrid já ia responder, mas Liz levou um susto quando o primeiro deu um salto e correu até a janela.

**Hagrid: **Alguém estava espiando pela fresta nas cortinas, um garoto está correndo de volta para a escola!

E quando os outros espiaram pela janela, reconheceram logo o garoto: Draco Malfoy.

**Rony: ***apontando Liz, irritado* A culpa é toda sua! Você atraiu o Malfoy até aqui!

**Liz: ***rebatendo, igualmente irritada* Minha culpa?! Vocês chegaram depois de mim, sabia?

**Hermione: ***girando os olhos* _Estava demorando. Agora sim vamos nos meter em encrenca!_


	18. Chapter 18

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 18.**

Como Hermione havia previsto, acabaram se metendo em encrenca.

Ela, Harry e Liz (Rony estava na enfermaria por causa de uma mordida do dragão) levaram o dragão para a torre de Astronomia, onde amigos do irmão de Rony, Carlinhos, os esperavam para busca-lo. Havia sido uma boa ideia pedir para Carlinhos cuidar do dragão, já que os estudava.

Entretanto, na viagem de volta, haviam esquecido a capa de invisibilidade na torre e acabaram sendo pegos por Filch, que os levou até a sala de Minerva. E se as coisas já não estivessem ruins, ficaram piores quando Minerva apareceu trazendo Neville.

**Neville: ***notando Harry e os outros* Harry! Eu estava tentando encontrar vocês para avisar que ouvi Malfoy dizer que ia pegar vocês! Disse que vocês tinham um drag...

Harry tentou fazer Neville ficar quieto, mas Minerva percebeu e ficou furiosa.

**Minerva: **Eu jamais teria acreditado que vocês fossem capazes disso. O Sr. Filch diz que vocês estavam no alto da torre de astronomia. É uma hora da madrugada! Expliquem-se!

Todos ficaram em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer, então Minerva continuou.

**Minerva: **Acho que tenho uma boa ideia do que anda acontecendo. Não é preciso ser gênio para somar dois mais dois. Vocês contaram a Draco Malfoy uma história da carochinha sobre um dragão, tentando tirá-lo da cama e metê-lo em apuros. Eu já o apanhei. Suponho que achem engraçado que o Neville tenha ouvido a história e acreditado nela também. *pausa* Estou desapontada. Cinco alunos fora da cama em uma noite! Nunca ouvi falar numa coisa dessas antes! Você, Hermione Granger, achei que tinha mais juízo. E digo o mesmo para você também, Elizabeth Riddle. Quanto a você, Harry Potter, achei que Grifinória significava mais para você do que parece. Os quatro vão pegar uma detenção. E você também, Neville Longbottom. Não há nada que lhe dê o direito de andar pela escola à noite, principalmente nos dias que correm. É muito perigoso! E vou descontar cinquenta pontos da Grifinória.

**Harry: ***ofegando* Cinquenta?!

**Minerva: **Cinquenta pontos cada um. E cinquenta pontos menos para a Sonserina também.

Harry, Hermione e Neville ficaram desesperados, ao contrário de Liz, que só deu de ombros, pois não se importava nem um pouco em perder pontos. Mas ela não deixava de ficar preocupada com os amigos. Cento e cinquenta pontos era muita coisa!

**Hermione: **Professora... por favor...

**Harry: **A senhora não pode...

**Minerva: **Não venha me dizer o que eu posso e o que eu não posso, Harry Potter! Agora voltem para a cama, todos vocês. Nunca senti tanta vergonha de alunos da Grifinória antes.

Nos dias seguintes, Liz não sabia o que fazer. Queria animar os amigos, mas não sabia como. E para completar, tinha que ficar ouvindo a Pansy reclamar dos pontos perdidos da Sonserina, principalmente porque não queria dizer o motivo de tê-los perdido.

Depois de um tempo, chegou o dia da detenção, que ocorreria às 23 horas. E lá estava Liz no saguão de entrada, junto com Harry, Hermione, Neville e, para sua alegria, Draco Malfoy, e todos seguiram Filch, que os levaria à detenção.

**Filch: ***caçoando* Aposto que vão pensar duas vezes antes de desobedecer novamente ao regulamento da escola, não é mesmo? Ah, sim, trabalho pesado e dor são os melhores mestres, se querem saber. É uma pena que tenham suspendido os castigos antigos: pendurar o aluno no teto pelos pulsos durante alguns dias.

**Liz: ***começando a se irritar* Ninguém quer saber, tá legal? Apenas nos leve à detenção.

**Filch: ***resmungando* Aí está alguém que merece os castigos antigos.

**Voz: ***um pouco distante* É você, Filch? Ante logo, quero começar de uma vez.

**Filch: ***notando a melhora de ânimo de Harry* Acho que você está pensando que vai se divertir com aquele panaca? Pois pode pensar outra vez, menino. É para a floresta que você vai, e estarei muito enganado se voltar inteiro.

**Draco: ***ficando paralisado* A floresta?! Não podemos entrar lá à noite! Tem todo tipo de coisa lá! Lobisomens, ouvi falar!

**Filch: ***esganiçando-se de satisfação* Isso é o que pensa, não é? Devia ter pensado nos lobisomens antes de se meter em encrencas, não acha?

**Hagrid: ***se aproximando com Canino* Até que enfim! Já estou esperando há meia hora! Tudo bem, crianças?

**Filch: ***com frieza* Eu não seria tão simpático com eles, Hagrid. Afinal, eles estão aqui para serem castigados.

**Hagrid: ***amarrando a cara* É por isso que você está atrasado, não é? Andou passando carão neles, não é? Isso não é sua função. Você fez sua parte, eu pego daqui para a frente.

**Filch: **Volto ao amanhecer para recolher o que sobrar deles. *virando-se para Liz* E vou deixar algo claro para você, sonserina atrevida: vou ter prazer em exibir seus restos como troféu na minha sala.

Liz apenas mostrou a língua para Filch antes dele ir embora, ignorando os olhares espantados de todos.

**Hermione: **Você é louca, sabia? Filch é perigoso!

**Liz: ***dando de ombros* Pode ser. Mas não obrigada a engolir desaforos, muito menos de um psicopata.

**Draco: ***virando-se para Hagrid* Não vou entrar nessa floresta.

**Hagrid: ***com ferocidade* Vai sim, se quiser continuar em Hogwarts. Você agiu mal e agora tem de pagar pelo que fez.

**Draco: **Mas isso é coisa para empregado, e não para estudantes. Achei que íamos fazer uma cópia ou outra coisa do gênero! Se meu pai souber que eu estou fazendo isso, ele...

**Hagrid: ***rosnando* ... lhe dirá que em Hogwarts é assim. Fazer cópia?! Para que serve? Você vai fazer uma coisa útil ou vai sair da escola. E se pensa que seu pai vai preferir que você seja expulso, então volte para o castelo e faça suas malas. Vamos!

Liz deu um sorriso de canto quando Draco, finalmente, cedeu. Pelo visto, seria muito humilhante um Malfoy ser expulso.

**Hagrid: **Muito bem, então. Agora prestem atenção, porque é perigoso o que vamos fazer hoje à noite e não quero ninguém se arriscando. Venham até aqui comigo.

Hagrid os conduziu à orla da floresta, antes de apontar uma trilha de sangue de unicórnio.

**Hagrid: **Vamos tentar encontrar o pobrezinho. Talvez a gente precise pôr fim ao sofrimento dele.

**Draco: ***apavorado* E se a coisa que feriu o unicórnio nos encontrar primeiro?

**Hagrid: **Não há nenhuma criatura viva na floresta que vá machuca-lo se você estiver comigo e com o Canino. E siga a trilha. Muito bem, agora vamos nos separar em dois grupos e seguir a trilha em direções opostas. Tem sangue por toda parte, ele deve estar cambaleando pelo menos desde a noite passada.

**Malfoy: **Eu quero Canino!

**Hagrid: **Muito bem, mas vou-lhe avisando: ele é covarde. Então eu, Harry e Hermione vamos por aqui, e Draco, Neville, Liz e Canino por ali. Agora, se algum de nós achar o unicórnio, disparamos centelhas verdes para o alto, ok?

Depois de Hagrid explicar como disparar as centelhas, cada grupo tomou um caminho: Harry, Hermione e Hagrid o da esquerda, e Draco, Neville e Liz o da direita.


	19. Chapter 19

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 19.**

**Liz: ***reclamando* Maldito Malfoy! Ele não podia ficar de boca calada sobre o dragão?! Agora estamos em detenção por culpa dele!

Na trilha, Liz ia na frente com Canino. Neville, segurando a barra da roupa da garota, vinha logo em seguida. E bem mais atrás, vinha Draco, mas os dois primeiros preferiram ignorar sua presença.

**Neville: **E-então... a professora estava errada? Não era uma invenção? Havia mesmo um dragão em Hogwarts?!

**Liz: ***sorriso triste* Sim, havia. Rúbeo estava criando um em sua cabana, mas achamos melhor enviá-lo para o irmão do Weasley. Por isso estávamos na torre de astronomia: para entregar o dragão aos amigos do tal Carlinhos.

**Neville: **Entendi. Fiquei magoado com o Harry à toa. Pode dizer a ele que eu sinto muito? Acho que ele reparou que fiquei magoado.

**Liz: **Claro, eu digo a ele. *notando algo* Não acha que está quieto demais?

Antes que Neville respondesse, alguma coisa o agarrou por trás, fazendo-o dar um grito e lançar centelhas vermelhas no ar com a varinha. Logo em seguida, ouviu-se as gargalhadas de Draco.

**Draco: **Ah, ah, ah! Eu sabia! Você realmente é um franguinho assustado!

Neville baixou a cabeça, morrendo de vergonha, mas ao ouvir um "tableft", ergueu a cabeça, confuso. Logo entendeu a origem do som: Liz havia dado um tapa violento no rosto de Draco, fazendo-o cair no chão parar de rir.

**Liz: ***irritada* Seu bobalhão! Isso não é hora de brincadeiras! Ficar numa detenção contigo já é um inferno, e agora tenho que aguentar isso?!

**Draco: ***levantando do chão, irritado* Olha quem fala: a traidora! Não é a toa que te chamam de "ovelha negra da Sonserina"!

**Hagrid: ***aparecendo, preocupado e armado* O que aconteceu? Vocês estão bem?

**Liz: ***tentando se acalmar* Estamos, Rúbeo. O idiota do Malfoy deu um susto no Neville e o fez disparar as centelhas.

Hagrid deu um olhar mortal para Draco, antes de leva-los aonde Harry e Hermione estavam.

**Hagrid: **Teremos sorte se apanharmos alguma coisa agora, com a barulheira que vocês aprontaram. Muito bem, vamos trocar os grupos: Neville, você e Hermione ficam comigo; Harry, você e a Liz vão com o Canino e esse idiota. *cochichando para Harry e Liz* Sinto muito, mas vai ser mais difícil ele assustar vocês, e precisamos acabar o nosso serviço.

Meio a contragosto, Harry e Liz foram com Draco e Canino, se embrenhando cada vez mais na floresta, até o primeiro notar algo e ergueu o braço.

**Harry: **Olhem!

Liz ficou horrorizada ao verem o unicórnio morto diante deles. Era a primeira vez que via um animal morto, e já sentia seu estômago embrulhando só de ver e sentir o cheiro. Antes que se aproximassem mais, um vulto que se arrastava de gatas pelo chão como uma fera surgiu, deixando todos paralisados, antes de beber o sangue do unicórnio.

**Draco: **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Draco saiu correndo, junto com Canino, deixando Harry e Liz para trás. O vulto olhou para Harry, que ainda estava paralisado, antes de avançar nele.

**Liz: ***ficando na frente de Harry* Fica longe!

Harry sentia sua cicatriz latejando, mas Liz não notou, pois estava de costas para ele. O que ela notou mesmo foi quando alguma coisa saltou por cima dela e de Harry e atacou o vulto, que desapareceu.

**Liz: ***notando Harry cair de joelhos* Harry!

**Voz: **Você está bem?

Liz olhou para a coisa que havia espantado o vulto, ficando chocada ao ver que era um centauro! Este ajudou Harry a se levantar, sem notar que a garota havia aberto um sorriso enorme.

**Harry: **Estou, obrigado.

**Liz: ***animado* Eu não acredito! Você é um centauro de verdade! Sempre quis conhecer um.

**Centauro: ***sem graça* Bom, agora você conhece.

**Harry: **Detesto interromper, mas... o que foi aquilo?

O centauro não respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que estava com o olhar fixo na cicatriz de Harry.

**Centauro: **Você é o menino Potter! É melhor voltarem para a companhia de Hagrid. A floresta não é segura a estas horas, principalmente para vocês. Sabem montar? É mais rápido.

**Liz: **E qual é o seu nome? O meu é Elizabeth Riddle!

**Centauro: **Meu nome é Firenze.

Depois das apresentações, Harry e Liz montaram em Firenze, antes de outros dois centauros, de nomes Ronan e Agouro, aparecerem.

**Agouro: ***trovejando* Firenze! O que é que você está fazendo?! Está carregando humanos! Não tem vergonha?! Você é uma mula?!

**Firenze: ***rebatendo* Você sabe quem o garoto é? É o menino Potter. Quanto mais rápido ele sair da floresta, melhor.

**Agouro: ***rosnando* O que é que você andou contando a ele? Lembre-se, Firenze: juramos nunca nos indispor com os céus. Você não leu o que vai acontecer nos movimentos dos planetas?

**Ronan: ***tom sombrio* Tenho certeza de que Firenze achou que estava fazendo o melhor.

**Agouro: ***escoiceando com raiva* Fazendo o melhor?! O que isso tem a ver conosco? Os centauros se preocupam com o que foi previsto! Não é nossa função ficar correndo por aí como jumentos recolhendo humanos perdidos na nossa floresta!

**Firenze: **Você não viu o unicórnio?! Você não percebe por que foi morto? Ou será que os planetas não lhe contaram esse segredo? Tomei posição contra o que está rondando a floresta, Agouro, tomei sim. Ao lado dos humanos, se for preciso.

Foi a última coisa que disse, antes de se afastar com Harry e Liz.

**Harry: **Por que Agouro está tão zangado? O que era aquela coisa de que você me livrou?

Depois de um longo tempo em silêncio, Firenze finalmente se pronunciou?

**Firenze: **Vocês sabem para que se usa sangue de unicórnio?

**Harry: ***surpreso* Não! Só usamos o chifre e a cauda na aula de Poções.

**Liz: **No meu caso, ouvi que sangue de unicórnio mantém a pessoa viva.

**Firenze: **Sim, mas é uma coisa monstruosa matar um unicórnio. Só alguém que não tem nada a perder e tudo a ganhar cometeria um crime desses. Como você disse, Elizabeth Riddle, o sangue do unicórnio mantém a pessoa viva, mesmo quando ela está à beira da morte, mas a um preço terrível. Ela matou algo puro e indefeso para se salvar e só terá uma semi vida, uma vida amaldiçoada, do momento que o sangue lhe tocar os lábios.

**Harry: **Mas quem estaria tão desesperado? Se a pessoa vai ser amaldiçoada para sempre, é preferível morrer, não é?

**Firenze: **É, a não ser que ela precise se manter viva o tempo suficiente para beber outra coisa. Algo que vai lhe devolver a força e o poder totais. Algo que significa que jamais poderá morrer.

**Liz: ***exclamando* A Pedra Filosofal!

**Harry: ***percebendo* É mesmo, ela é o elixir da vida! Mas não percebo quem...

**Firenze: **Não conseguem pensar em ninguém que tenha esperado muitos anos para retomar o poder? Que se apegou à vida, esperando uma chance?

Harry e Liz ficaram pensativos, mas ao perceberem a quem Firenze se referia, ficaram pálidos de pavor.

**Liz: **Quer dizer que aquele que matou o unicórnio e bebeu seu sangue era Vold...

**Voz: **Harry! Riddle! Vocês estão bem?

Os três notaram Hermione se aproximando, acompanhada de Hagrid.

**Harry: **Estamos bem! *pausa* O unicórnio morreu, Rúbeo, está naquela clareira lá atrás.

Hagrid foi na direção indicada por Harry, enquanto este e Liz desciam das costas de Firenze.

**Firenze: **É aqui que eu os deixo. Estão seguros agora. Boa sorte, Harry Potter. Os planetas já foram mal interpretados antes, até mesmo pelos centauros. Espero que seja o que está ocorrendo agora.

Foi a última coisa que disse, antes de ir embora.


	20. Chapter 20

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 20.**

Alguns dias depois, chegou a época de provas, e Liz era uma das que estudava bastante. Mesmo assim, a garota não deixava de visitar Hagrid, principalmente depois que ele decidiu assistir as suas práticas de voo.

**Hagrid: **Não entendo como consegue arranjar tempo para treinar e para estudar.

**Liz: ***subindo na vassoura* Sempre fui organizada em relação aos horários, mesmo depois de vir para Hogwarts.

**Hagrid: **E onde conseguiu a vassoura?

**Liz: **Madame Hooch deixou eu usar uma para treinar. Só preciso devolvê-la mais tarde. *respirando fundo* Bom, melhor começar logo.

Liz deu um pequeno impulso e elevou-se alguns metros do chão, com Hagrid pronto para pegá-la se acontecesse alguma coisa. Entretanto, ele desviou sua atenção quando notou o trio dourado se aproximando.

**Hagrid: ***sorrindo* Olá! Terminaram os exames? Têm tempo para um refresco?

**Rony: **Temos, obrigado.

**Harry: **Não, estamos com pressa. Rúbeo, preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa. Sabe aquela noite que você ganhou o Norberto? Que cara tinha o estranho com quem você jogou cartas?

**Hagrid: **Desculpem, não me lembro. Ele não quis tirar a capa. *notando as caras de espanto* Não é nada demais, tem muita gente esquisita no Hog's Head, o pub do povoado. Podia ser um vendedor de dragões, não podia? Nunca vi a cara dele, ele não tirou o capuz.

**Grito: **RÚBEO, SOCORRO!

Tanto Hagrid quanto o trio levaram um susto, mas o primeiro reagiu a tempo de pegar Liz, que havia subido muito com a vassoura e caído dela.

**Liz: ***indignada* Você não ia supervisionar meu voo, não? Quase morri agora!

**Hagrid: ***colocando-a no chão, sem graça* Desculpe, Liz, eles vieram falar comigo e eu me distraí.

**Hermione: ***espantada* Você está praticando voo sozinha?! Sem a Madame Hooch por perto?!

**Liz: **Madame Hooch disse que eu poderia praticar meu voo se tivesse um adulto por perto. *encarando Hagrid, emburrada* Um que não se distraia.

**Rony: ***girando os olhos* E eu achando que o Neville tinha problemas para voar.

**Harry: **Mudando de assunto, Rúbeo, o que foi que você conversou com ele? Chegou a mencionar Hogwarts?

**Hagrid: ***pensativo* Talvez... É, ele me perguntou o que eu fazia e eu respondi que era guarda-caça aqui. Depois perguntou de que tipo de bichos eu cuidava, então eu disse. E disse também que o que sempre quis ter foi um dragão. Então... não me lembro muito bem, porque ele não parava de pagar bebidas para mim. Deixa eu ver... ah, sim! Então ele disse que tinha um ovo de dragão, e que podíamos disputa-lo num jogo de cartas se eu quisesse, mas precisava ter certeza de que eu podia cuidar do bicho, pois não queria que ele fosse parar num asilo de velhos. Então respondi que, depois do Fofo, um dragão seria moleza.

**Harry: ***tentando parecer calmo* E ele pareceu interessado no Fofo?

**Hagrid: **Bom... pareceu. Quantos cachorros de três cabeças a pessoa encontra por aí, mesmo em Hogwarts? Então contei a ele que Fofo é uma doçura se a pessoa sabe como acalmá-lo. É só tocar um pouco de música e ele cai no sono. *fazendo cara de horrorizado* Eu não devia ter dito isto! Esqueçam que eu disse isto! Ei, aonde é que vocês vão?

Hagrid e Liz observaram o trio sair correndo, preocupados.

**Liz: **Agora eu tenho certeza: Voldemort está atrás da Pedra Filosofal.

**Hagrid: ***chocado* Está maluca?! Não fale o nome dele! E depois, por que você acha que Você-Sabe-Quem está atrás da pedra? Ele morreu, lembra?

**Liz: **Você mesmo que disse que ele não tinha bastante humanidade para morrer. Melhor eu ir atrás do Harry e dos amigos dele. Pode devolver a vassoura à Madame Hooch por mim?

Antes que Hagrid dissesse algo, Liz lhe entregou a vassoura e saiu correndo.

**Hagrid: ***observando-a se afastar* _Eu não sei o que você pretende, Liz, mas, por favor, tenha cuidado._

Liz não teve muito trabalho para encontrar Harry e os outros. Eles estavam no saguão, falando com Minerva.

**Minerva: ***voz seca* O Prof. Dumbledore saiu faz dez minutos. Recebeu uma coruja urgente do Ministro da Magia e partiu em seguida para Londres.

**Harry: ***frenético* Ele saiu?! Agora?!

**Minerva: **O Prof. Dumbledore é um grande mago, Potter, o tempo dele é muito solicitado.

**Harry: **Mas é importante!

**Minerva: **Alguma coisa que você tenha a dizer é mais importante do que o Ministro da Magia, Potter?

**Harry: ***respirando fundo* Olhe, professora, é sobre a Pedra Filosofal!

Liz tinha certeza de que Minerva ficou chocada, o que pôde confirmar quando os livros que ela carregava despencaram de seus braços.

**Minerva: **Como é que vocês sabem?

**Harry: **Professora, acho... sei... que Sn... que alguém vai tentar roubar a pedra. Preciso falar com o Prof. Dumbledore.

Um silêncio se instalou no saguão, sendo quebrado pela Profa. Minerva.

**Minerva: **O Prof. Dumbledore volta amanhã. Não sei como descobriu sobre a Pedra, mas fique tranquilo. Não é possível ninguém roubá-la, está muitíssimo bem protegida.

**Harry: **Mas professora...

**Minerva: ***recolhando os livros* Potter, sei do que estou falando! Sugiro que vocês voltem para fora e aproveitem o sol.

E antes que Liz fosse vista, saiu dali, e mais tarde, no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, tentou entender o que havia ouvido. Era bem possível que tentassem roubar a pedra naquela mesma noite, e também era bem possível que Harry e seus amigos fossem impedir. Ela precisava ir atrás deles e ter certeza de que ficariam bem.

**Liz: **_Mas como farei isso?! Eu não tenho uma capa de invisibilidade! E depois, quem garante que eu seja capaz de passar pelo Fofo?_

**Voz: **Liz? Você está bem?

Liz despertou de seus pensamentos quando Daphne desceu as escadas que levavam aos dormitórios e encontrou a amiga sentada no sofá, pensativa.

**Liz: **Er... sim. Estou bem. Só um pouco pensativa. *pausa* Daphne, você conhece algum feitiço ou poção para ficar invisível?

Daphne se surpreendeu com a pergunta, mas respondeu assim mesmo.

**Daphne: **Desculpe, Liz, não conheço. Por que quer saber disso?

**Liz: **Digamos que eu tenho uma missão para realizar esta noite.


	21. Chapter 21

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 21.**

Naquela mesma noite, Liz quase perdeu a hora, o que era incomum para ela, pois costumava ser pontual.

Com a ajuda de uma poção que achou num livro mais avançado, a garota conseguiu ficar invisível, mas o tempo de duração da poção era curto, então ela correu para o terceiro andar o mais rápido que pode, tentando fazer menos barulho possível.

Ao ver uma porta se fechando, Liz deduziu que fosse a porta onde o Fofo estava.

**Liz: ***voltando a ficar visível* _Melhor entrar antes que alguém me veja._

Liz entrou na porta e levou um susto. Sabia que teria um cérbero à sua espera, mas não imaginava que ele seria tão assustador pessoalmente. E para o seu azar, havia esquecido de trazer um instrumento musical, então seria praticamente impossível acalmar o Fofo.

**Liz: ***sacando a varinha* _Tomara que o Rúbeo me perdoe por isso. _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

Liz acertou Fofo com o feitiço, deixando-o paralisado. Ela não sabia quanto tempo ele ficaria assim, mas não o desperdiçaria. Mais do que depressa, pulou dentro do alçapão, caindo em cima de uma enorme planta.

A garota soltou um suspiro de alívio, alívio que foi embora quando percebeu que a planta estava começando a se enroscar nela.

**Liz: ***em pânico* _Mas o que está havendo?! Que tipo de planta é essa?! Droga! Agora as aulas de Herbologia fazem falta! _*erguendo o braço que segurava a varinha* _Espero que isso funcione com plantas mágicas também. _INCENDIO!

Felizmente, deu certo. Com as chamas, a planta desenrolou-se de Liz, que se levantou e seguiu em frente por um corredor. No fim dele, havia uma câmara, cheia de passarinhos estranhos e, do outro lado, uma porta de madeira.

Como não sabia se os tais passarinhos a atacariam, Liz fez um teste, dando alguns passos. Como não foi atacada, ela andou até a porta, percebendo que estava trancada. Provavelmente, quando Harry e os amigos passaram por ela, a mesma voltou a se trancar.

Tentando achar a chave, Liz olhou em volta, tentando achar a chave para abrir a porta. Mas a única coisa que viu foi uma vassoura.

**Liz: ***coçando a cabeça, confusa* _Isso é muito estranho! Onde está a chave? _*olhando para cima* _Espera: estou enxergando mal ou, em vez de pássaros, são chaves? _*sacando* _Chaves voadoras?! Agora sim eu me dei mal! Será como procurar uma agulha num palheiro! E eu ainda vou ter que subir na vassoura para pegar a chave certa!_

Após dar uma olhada na fechadura, Liz percebeu que ela era daquelas muito antigas, então a chave não devia ser muito diferente. Respirando fundo, a garota pegou a vassoura e deu um impulso, segurando o mais firme que podia nela, antes de ir atrás das chaves.

Mas a situação era complicada. A garota mal conseguia se equilibrar na vassoura, muito menos capturar uma chave. Não demorou muito e logo viu uma chave antiga e bastante maltratada, deduzindo ser a chave que estava procurando. Como não era apanhadora, só poderia pegar a chave de apenas uma maneira.

**Liz: ***sacando a varinha novamente* ACCIO CHAVE ANTIGA!

Com o feitiço, a chave veio direto na sua mão, antes de Liz perder o equilíbrio de vez e cair no chão. Felizmente, a queda não havia sido feia, mas hematomas, com certeza, ficariam.

**Liz: ***levantando do chão, com um pouco de dor* _Isso é o de menos. Tenho que continuar!_

Liz destrancou a porta e soltou a chave, antes de prosseguir. Acabou numa câmara onde havia um tabuleiro de xadrez. E mais: Harry e seus amigos estavam jogando!

**Rony: **Estamos quase chegando. Me deixem pensar... me deixem pensar...

Liz escondeu-se atrás de uma coluna e observou o jogo macabro diante dela.

**Rony: **É... é o jeito... Preciso me sacrificar.

**Harry e Hermione: **NÃO!

**Rony: **Isso é xadrez! A pessoa tem que fazer alguns sacrifícios! Dou um passo à frente e ela me come. Isso deixa você livre para dar o xeque-mate no rei, Harry!

**Harry: **Mas...

**Rony: **Você quer deter Snape ou não?

**Harry: **Rony...

**Rony: **Olhe, se você não se apressar, ele já terá apanhado a Pedra!

Liz percebeu que Harry e Hermione suspiraram, derrotados. Afinal, que escolha eles tinham?

**Liz: **_Pelo menos agora eu tenho certeza de que a amizade entre esses três é muito forte._

**Rony: ***com o rosto pálido* Pronto? Então vamos, agora. Não se demore depois de ganhar a partida.

No final, aconteceu o que Rony previra: a rainha o atacou, deixando-o inconsciente, e Harry deu o xeque-mate, fazendo as peças se afastarem e deixarem o caminho livre para a próxima porta. Harry e Hermione, mesmo preocupados com Rony, foram na direção da próxima porta, só parando de andar quando a voz de Liz se pronunciou.

**Liz: **Ei! Esperem!

**Hermione: ***virando-se, surpresa* Riddle? O que faz aqui?

**Liz: **Previ que viriam impedir o Prof. Snape de roubar a pedra e segui vocês. Queria ter certeza de que ficariam bem. *olhando para Rony* O que vai acontecer com ele?

**Harry: **Ele vai ficar bem.

**Hermione: ***contando nos dedos* Tivemos o feitiço de Sprout, o visgo do diabo. Flitwick deve ter encantado as chaves. Mc Gonnagall transfigurou as peças de xadrez para lhes dar vida. Faltam o feitiço de Quirrell e o de Snape. Vamos.

Os três foram à sala seguinte, passando por um trasgo desacordado que estava no chão, e deram de cara com uma mesa e sete garrafas de formatos diferentes em fila.

**Harry: **É o de Snape. O que temos que fazer?

Mal atravessaram a soleira da porta, chamas roxas irromperam atrás deles, ao mesmo tempo em que chamas pretas surgiam na frente da seguinte porta, encurralando-os.

**Liz: **Agora sim estamos perdidos!

**Harry: ***pegando um rolo de papel ao lado das garrafas* "O perigo o aguarda à frente, a segurança ficou atrás,

Duas de nós o ajudaremos no que quer encontrar,

Uma das sete o deixará prosseguir,

A outra levará de volta quem a beber,

Duas de nós conterão vinho de urtigas,

Três de nós aguardam em fila para o matar,

Escolha, ou ficará aqui para sempre..."

Depois que Harry terminou de ler todo o conteúdo, Liz notou que Hermione abriu um sorriso.

**Liz: ***confusa* O que foi?

**Hermione: **Genial! Isso não é mágica, é lógica! Uma charada! A maioria dos grandes bruxos não tem um pingo de lógica, ficaram presos aqui para sempre!

**Harry: **E nós também, não?

**Hermione: **Claro que não. Tudo o que precisamos está aqui neste papel. Sete garrafas: três contêm veneno; duas, vinho; uma nos ajudará a passar a salvo pelas chamas negras; e uma nos levará de volta através das chamas roxas.

**Harry: **Mas como vamos saber qual delas beber?

**Hermione: **Me deem um minuto.

Hermione releu o papel, ao mesmo tempo em que analisava e apontava as garrafas. No fim, apontou a garrafa menor.

**Liz: **Ali só tem o suficiente para dois de nós.

Todos se entreolharam, preocupados. Alguém ficaria para trás.

**Harry: **Qual é a que faz voltar pelas chamas roxas?

**Hermione: ***apontando uma garrafa arredondada* Aquela ali.

**Harry: **Hermione, você bebe essa. Volte, recolha o Rony e apanhe vassouras na câmara das chaves aladas. Elas levarão vocês para fora do alçapão e por cima de Fofo. Vão direto ao corujal e mandem Edwiges a Dumbledore, precisamos dele. Talvez Liz e eu possamos segurar Snape por algum tempo, mas não somos páreos para ele.

**Hermione: **Mas Harry, é se Você-Sabe-Quem estiver com ele?

**Harry: ***apontando a própria cicatriz* Bom, tive sorte uma vez, não tive? Talvez tenha sorte outra vez. *recebendo um abraço* Hermione!

**Hermione: **Harry, você é um grande bruxo, sabe?

**Harry: **Não sou tão bom quanto você.

**Hermione: **Eu! Livros! E inteligência! Há coisas mais importantes!

**Liz: **Eu concordo com a Granger. Há amizade e bravura. E isso você tem de sobra.

**Hermione: **Harry, Riddle, tenham cuidado!

**Harry: **Você bebe primeiro. *pausa* Tem certeza de qual é qual, não tem?

**Hermione: **Positivo.

Hermione tomou um gole da garrafa arredondada e estremeceu. Após se despedir de Harry e Liz, a garota virou-se e passou pelas chamas roxas. Logo em seguida, Harry e Liz dividiram a garrafa menor e passaram pelas chamas negras, parando na última câmara.

A câmara onde alguém os esperava.


	22. Chapter 22

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 22.**

**Harry e Liz: ***espantados* O senhor!

Quirrell estava diante deles, com uma expressão diferente da que normalmente tinha.

**Quirrell: **Eu. Estive me perguntando se encontraria você aqui, Potter. Não estava esperando pela Srta. Riddle, mas isso é de menos.

**Harry: **Mas pensei... Snape...

**Quirrell: **Severo? *dando uma risada fria e cortante* É, Severo faz o tipo, não faz? Tão útil tê-lo esvoaçando por aí como um morcegão. Perto dele, quem suspeitaria do c-c-coitado do ga-gaguinho do P-Prof. Quirrell?

**Liz: ***indignada* Isso não pode ser verdade! Snape tentou matar o Harry!

**Quirrell: **Não, não, não. Eu tentei mata-lo. A garota Hermione Granger, por acaso, me empurrou quando estava correndo para tocar fogo no Snape naquela partida de futebol. Mais uns segundos, Potter, e eu o teria derrubado daquela vassoura. Teria conseguido antes se Snape não ficasse murmurando um antifeitiço, tentando salvá-lo.

**Harry: ***incrédulo* Snape estava tentando me salvar?!

**Quirrell: **É claro! Por que acha que ele queria apitar o próximo jogo? Ele estava tentando garantir que eu não repetisse aquilo. O que na realidade é engraçado: ele nem precisava ter se dado ao trabalho. Eu não poderia fazer nada com Dumbledore assistindo.

**Liz: ***murmurando para si mesma* E esse tempo todo o pessoal achou que Snape estava tentando impedir Grifinória de ganhar.

**Quirrell: **De fato, ele conseguiu realmente se tornar impopular... e que perda de tempo, se depois disso vou mata-lo esta noite.

Quirrell estalou os dedos, e Harry e Liz se assustaram quando cordas surgiram do nada e os amarraram bem apertado.

**Liz: **Espera um minuto aí. Então aquela cena no Salão Principal, no dia das bruxas, foi uma farsa?! O senhor tem alguma coisa a ver com aquele trasgo nas masmorras?!

**Quirrell: **Sim: eu deixei o trasgo entrar. Tenho um talento especial para lidar com trasgos. Infelizmente, enquanto o resto do pessoal estava procurando o trasgo, Snape, que já desconfiava de mim, foi direto ao terceiro andar. Não só o meu trasgo não conseguiu matar o Potter de pancada, como o cachorro de três cabeças nem sequer conseguiu morder a perna de Snape direito. Agora esperem quietos. Preciso examinar este espelho curioso.

**Liz: **Espelho? *olhando atrás de Quirrell* É o espelho de Ojesed! O que ele faz aqui?

**Quirrell: ***batendo de leve na moldura* Este espelho é a chave para encontrar a pedra. Pode-se confiar em Dumbledore para inventar uma coisa dessas. Mas ele está em Londres. E estarei bem longe quando voltar.

**Harry: **_Se eu mantiver Quirrell falando, ele não vai concentrar toda a sua atenção no espelho, e então teremos uma chance!_ Vi o senhor e Snape na floresta.

**Quirrell: ***olhando atrás do espelho, indiferente* Sei. Naquela altura, ele já percebera minhas intenções, e tentava descobrir até onde eu tinha ido. Suspeitou de mim o tempo todo e tentou me assustar. Como se fosse possível, quando tenho Lord Voldemort do meu lado. *olhando com cobiça para o espelho* Estou vendo a pedra. Eu a estou apresentando ao meu mestre. Mas onde é que ela está?

**Liz: ***percebendo o que Harry fazia* _Entendi: ele quer distrair Quirrell! Melhor eu ajudar. _E eu sempre achei que Snape odiava o Harry.

**Quirrell: **Ah, e odeia mesmo, menina. Ele estou em Hogwarts com o pai do seu amigo, sabia? Os dois se detestavam. Mas ele nunca quis o filho do Potter morto.

**Harry: **Mas ouvi o senhor soluçando, há alguns dias. Pensei que Snape estava ameaçando o senhor!

**Liz: ***abrindo um sorriso maroto ao notar o medo em Quirrell* _Agora eu gostei. Parece que o Harry tocou no ponto fraco do Quirrell._

**Quirrell: **Às vezes, eu tenho dificuldade em seguir as instruções do meu mestre. Ele é um grande mago, e eu sou fraco. Sem falar que ele está comigo aonde quer que eu vá. Conheci-o quando estava viajando pelo mundo. Eu era um rapaz tolo naquela época, cheio de ideias ridículas sobre o bem e o mal. Lord Voldemort me mostrou como eu estava errado. Não existe bem nem mal, só existe o poder, e aqueles que são demasiado fracos para o desejarem. Desde então, eu o tenho servido com fidelidade, embora o desaponte muitas vezes. Por isso tem precisado ser muito severo comigo. *estremecendo* Quando não consegui roubar a pedra de Gringotes, ele ficou muito aborrecido.

**Liz: ***girando os olhos* Pra mim, ele é um burro. Todo mundo sabe que é impossível roubar alguma coisa de Gringotes.

**Quirrell: ***fingindo não ter ouvido* Eu não entendo. A Pedra está dentro do espelho? Devo quebra-lo?

Liz notou Harry tentando se deslocar para a esquerda, e ficou espantada quando ele tropeçou e caiu. Não sabia o que ele estava pretendendo, mas era bem possível que tivesse um plano.

**Quirrell: **O que é que o espelho faz? Como é que ele funciona? Me ajude, mestre.

**Voz: **Use o menino... use o menino...

**Harry e Liz: ***arregalando os olhos* _O que foi isso?!_

**Quirrell: **É. Potter, venha cá.


	23. Chapter 23

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 23.**

Liz observou as cordas que prendiam Harry caírem sozinhas, antes dele levantar sem pressa do chão e ir até Quirrell.

**Quirrell: **Olhe no espelho e me diga o que vê.

**Liz: **_Tenho que aproveitar que o Prof. Quirrell está distraído._ *tentando alcançar sua varinha* _Está quase..._

**Quirrell: ***impaciente* E então? O que é que você está vendo?

**Harry: **Estou me vendo apertando a mão de Dumbledore. Ganhei... o campeonato das casas para Grifinória.

**Quirrell: ***ficando irritado* Saia do meu caminho!

Harry deu passos para trás, para perto de Liz, e esta notou, enquanto tentava alcançar sua varinha, que havia um estranho volume no bolso do amigo.

**Voz: **Ele está mentindo... Ele está mentindo...

**Quirrell: **Potter, volte aqui! Diga-me a verdade! O que foi que você acabou de ver?

**Voz: **Deixe-me falar com ele... cara a cara...

**Quirrell: **Mestre, o senhor não está bastante forte!

**Voz: **Estou bastante forte... para isso...

Quirrell desenrolou o turbante e virou-se de costas, fazendo Harry e Liz ficarem em choque pelo que estavam vendo: na parte de trás da cabeça de Quirrell havia um ROSTO!

O rosto de Voldemort.

**Voz: **Harry Potter...

**Liz: ***com cara de asco* _Cruz credo! Não vou dormir por uma semana só de olhar para esse rosto nojento!_

**Voldemort: **Está vendo no que me transformei? Apenas uma sombra vaporosa. Só tenho forma quando posso compartir o corpo de alguém, mas sempre houve gente disposta a me deixar entrar no seu coração e na sua mente. O sangue do unicórnio me fortaleceu nessas últimas semanas, você viu o fiel Quirrell bebendo-o por mim na floresta. E uma vez que eu tenha o elixir da vida, poderei criar um corpo só meu. Agora, por que você não me dá essa pedra no seu bolso? *vendo-o cambalear para trás* Não seja tolo. É melhor salvar sua vida e se unir a mim, ou vai ter o mesmo fim dos seus pais. Eles morreram suplicando piedade...

**Harry: **MENTIRA!

**Voldemort: **Que comovente. Sempre dei valor à coragem. É, menino, seus pais foram corajosos. Matei seu pai primeiro e ele me enfrentou com coragem, mas sua mãe não precisava ter morrido, estava tentando protege-lo. Agora me dê a pedra, a não ser que queira que a morte dela tenha sido em vão.

**Harry: **NUNCA!

**Voldemort: **AGARRE-O!

Felizmente, para Harry, Liz soltou-se naquele instante e pulou nas costas de Quirrell, segurando-o por trás.

**Liz: **HARRY, FOGE DAQUI! EU NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR SEGURÁ-LO!

Harry saltou para a porta em chamas, mas no instante seguinte, Quirrell agarrou-o pelo pulso, ainda com Liz pendurada em suas costas. Harry berrou por causa de sua cicatriz, que não parava de queimar de dor, e lutava com todas as suas forças.

**Voldemort: ***olhando Liz ainda pendurada, irritado* Menina ingrata! Você é igualzinha à Márcia! E agora terá o mesmo destino dela!

Entretanto, Voldemort foi interrompido quando Quirrell gritou de dor ao soltar Harry, ficando com bolhas em seus dedos. Mas mesmo com dor, ainda foi capaz de arrancar Liz de suas costas e lança-la para longe, fazendo-a bater de costas no espelho e se cortar com alguns cacos.

**Voldemort: **Agarre-o! AGARRE-O!

Quirrell avançou para cima de Harry novamente e derrubou Harry no chão, caindo por cima dele e apertando o pescoço dele com as duas mãos. Entretanto, ao mesmo tempo que Harry quase ficava cego de dor por causa da cicatriz, Quirrell urrava de agonia.

**Quirrell: **Mestre, não posso segurá-lo! Minhas mãos! MINHAS MÃOS!

**Voldemort: **Então mate-o, seu tolo, e acabe com isso!

**Grito: **SAI DE CIMA DELE!

Liz, já de pé, enrolou os braços em volta de Quirrell e tentou tirá-lo de cima de Harry, mas este só saiu de cima dele quando o garoto tocou em seu rosto, deixando-o cheio de bolhas iguais as que tinham em suas mãos.

**Harry: **Liz, segure-o o máximo que puder! Acho que sei como derrota-lo!

Harry ficou de pé e agarrou Quirrell pelo braço, segurando-o com toda a força que pôde, mesmo com a dor de sua cicatriz sendo insuportável. E como Liz estava segurando Quirrell, este, ainda gritando, não conseguiu se desvencilhar. No fim, Quirrell acabou quase morrendo de dor, e Harry desmaiou.

**Liz: **HARRY!

A garota segurou-o antes que fosse ao chão e sentou-se, colocando a cabeça de Harry em seu colo.

**Liz: ***sorriso terno* _Você realmente é um Grifinório, Harry, e um dos mais corajosos que eu já vi. É uma honra chama-lo de meu melhor amigo. _*corando* _E espero que você nunca saiba o que estou para fazer agora._

Foi o último pensamento da garota, antes de dar um beijo delicado nos lábios de Harry.


	24. Chapter 24

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 24.**

Os boatos sobre o acontecimento se espalharam por Hogwarts, e apesar de Liz ter ido visitar Harry na enfermaria, só o viu já consciente na festa de fim de ano. Como estava com suas amigas, não pôde ir cumprimenta-lo na frente de todo mundo, mas quando seus olhares se cruzaram, sorriram um para o outro, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry se sentava entre Rony e Hermione.

**Dumbledore: **Mais um ano se passou! E preciso incomodar vocês com a falação asmática de um velho antes de cairmos de boca nesse delicioso banquete. E que ano tivemos! Espero que as suas cabeças estejam um pouquinho menos ocas do que antes. Vocês têm o verão inteiro para esvaziá-las muito bem, antes do próximo ano letivo. *limpando a garganta* Agora, pelo que entendi, a taça das casas deve ser entregue e a contagem de pontos é a seguinte: em quarto lugar Grifinória, com trezentos e doze pontos; em terceiro, Lufa-Lufa, com trezentos e cinquenta e dois pontos; Corvinal, com quatrocentos e dois; E Sonserina com quatrocentos e doze pontos.

Liz deu um suspiro, enquanto toda a mesa da Sonserina comemorava batendo pés e mãos.

**Dumbledore: **Sim, senhores, Sonserina está de parabéns. No entanto, temos de levar em conta os recentes acontecimentos. Tenho alguns pontos de última hora para conferir.

O salão mergulhou em silêncio, antes de Dumbledore voltar a falar.

**Dumbledore: **Primeiro: ao Sr. Ronald Weasley. Pelo melhor jogo de xadrez presenciado por Hogwarts em muitos anos, eu confiro à Grifinória cinquenta pontos.

A mesa da Grifinória vibrou de alegria, ao mesmo tempo em que Percy Weasley elogiava Rony aos outros monitores.

**Dumbledore: **Segundo: à Senhorita Hermione Granger. Pelo uso de lógica inabalável diante do fogo, concedo à Grifinória cinquenta pontos.

Novamente a mesa da Grifinória vibrou, enquanto Hermione chorava de emoção, coisa que Liz conseguiria notar até mesmo se estivesse do lado de fora do castelo.

**Dumbledore: **Terceiro: à Senhorita Elizabeth Riddle e ao Sr. Harry Potter. Pela frieza e excepcional coragem compartilhada, concedo sessenta pontos à Grifinória e à Sonserina.

Ambas as casas vibraram, e quem contava os pontos sabia que estavam empatados em primeiro lugar.

**Dumbledore: ***sorrindo* Existe todo tipo de coragem. É preciso muita audácia para enfrentarmos os nossos inimigos, mas igual audácia para defendermos os nossos amigos. Portanto, concedo dez pontos ao Sr. Neville Longbottom.

Uma nova algazarra se instalou na mesa da Grifinória, mais alta do que as anteriores, e Liz não deixou de sorrir marotamente quando viu a cara perplexa e horrorizada de Draco.

**Dumbledore: **O que significa que precisamos fazer uma mudança na decoração.

Rapidamente, os panos verdes se tornaram vermelhos e os prateados ficaram dourados, ao mesmo tempo em que o imponente leão da Grifinória tomava o lugar da grande serpente da Sonserina. Liz, é claro, estava sorrindo, até notar que Daphne estava olhando para ela.

**Liz: ***preocupada* Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Daphne: **Não, nada. Só tive a impressão de que você estava sorrindo pela vitória da Grifinória.

**Liz: ***disfarçando* Não estava, não, foi impressão sua. *pausa* Triste por que a Sonserina perdeu?

**Daphne: **Não muito. Não sou competitiva. Mas não posso dizer o mesmo da Pansy.

Daphne apontou Pansy, que estava espumando de raiva ao lado de Draco. A primeira e Liz deram risada da cena. Sem dúvida, havia sido um ano e tanto.

E com o fim dele, todos os alunos voltaram para casa, mas não deixaram de se despedir na plataforma. Depois de se despedir de Pansy e Daphne, e dessas terem ido embora, Liz foi se despedir de Harry, mesmo tendo que aguentar o olhar zangado de Rony.

**Liz: ***sem graça* Bem... ahn... até o ano que vem, né?

**Harry: **Sim. Nos vemos no ano que vem.

E para o espanto de Liz, Harry lhe deu um abraço apertado, sendo correspondido pela mesma.

**Voz: **Olha lá ele, mamãe, olha lá ele! Abraçado com uma menina! Harry Potter! Olhe, mamãe! Estou vendo!

**Voz 2: **Fique quieta, Gina, é falta de educação apontar.

Harry e Liz soltaram o abraço, ao mesmo tempo em que Molly Weasley se aproximava sorridente com Gina, a filha caçula.

**Molly: **Muito trabalho este ano?

**Harry: **Muito. Obrigado pelas barrinhas de chocolate e pela suéter, Sra. Weasley.

**Molly: **Ah, de nada, querido. *virando-se para Liz* Bom vê-la de novo, minha querida. E é amiga de Harry, pelo que vejo. Só lamento não saber seu nome.

**Liz: ***sorrindo* Sim, senhora, somos amigos. E todos me chamam de Liz.

**Rony: ***sério* Não confia muito, mamãe, ela é da Sonserina.

**Molly: ***indignada* Ronald Weasley, olhe a educação! E daí que ela é da Sonserina? Ela é amiga do Harry e é isso que importa!

**Voz: **Está pronto?

Liz fechou a cara. Conhecia muito bem aquela voz. E ao virar-se, confirmou suas suspeitas: eram os Dursleys. E Liz não perdeu a oportunidade de jogar um "sorriso malvado" para Duda, só para apavorá-lo.

**Duda: ***tremendo* Papai, podemos ir logo antes que essa menina resolva me atacar?

**Liz: ***fazendo "carinha de anjo"* Eu? Ataca-lo? Imagina! *virando-se para Harry* Deixo a diversão por sua conta, Harry.

E com isso, eles trocaram um último abraço, antes de Liz ir embora. Tinha certeza de que Harry iria se divertir, principalmente porque os Dursleys não sabiam que ele não podia fazer magia fora da escola.

Sorte a deles não morarem com ela!

FIM!


End file.
